Dog meets Cat
by Gallifrey'sBest
Summary: My 1st fanfic, no flames please! just a story about a girl who meets Jacob and falls for him. Are all her problems solved though? Who's still after her, and why? stupid summary. T for possible later violence. Kinda in between New Moon and Eclipse.
1. Running and Thinking and Meeting

**Ok first of all…hi! **

***Jacob rolls his eyes* Get to the point.**

***I frown* Fine Jake. I don't own anyone, Stephanie Meyers does, lucky woman. Except Rorroh is mine!**

***Rorroh hisses*Drat.**

***I pout* Rorroh! We'll talk later.**

Third POV

It was a gloomy morning. It was normal for Forks, Washington, but the gloom hung around without rain, as if waiting for the right moment.

A girl was stumbling through the woods, tripping here and there over roots and rocks. She clutched her hood on her head like it was a shield in war, in a weird way it was; a shield to stop a small battle for her life. She looked around her in fear and kept stumbling onward.

The girl wasn't afraid she was lost; she was scared to be found. She gripped the hood harder, afraid her ears would show through. Her _cat_ ears. She covered her blue eyes in frustration. Having cat ears and fangs made anywhere she went a bad choice.

She stumbled again and didn't get up. She started to talk to herself, going over what had happened and hoping it would give her an idea for safety.

"Don't look back, Rorroh, it's done. Forward only, away from scientists, and everyone you knew; just look forward. Maybe constantly wearing hats and mouth guards is normal somewhere out there, yeah, right," she mumbled.

She heard a quiet crunch of leaves a distance away. Rorroh didn't know what it was, but it wasn't _them_. She'd gotten away from them a long time ago. Unless those scientists had put her picture over the news, which they wouldn't do if they wanted to have her all to their selves with no one in the way, she was pretty much safe.

Hearing the trees separate, she looked up. She froze and her breathe caught.

Jacob POV

I was doing what I usually did; I was running rounds in the woods, checking for vampires. The red head hadn't been seen in while, but you never know.

_Come on, Jake. Sam said a little longer, a little while ago_ Seth thought _we're good for today._

_Nah, go ahead, Seth_ I responded _I'll stop in a bit, just a little longer._

_Okay, if you say so_ Seth sighed and then his thoughts were gone; changed back into a human.

I continued running. Thoughts flew through my head freely now that there were no other wolves sharing my head. Half of my thoughts were on Bella, half on her filthy bloodsucker boyfriend.

I know she loves the leech, but know Bella had to love me, in some other way at least.

Maybe she'd still pick me if—

I stopped; I smelled something. It wasn't vampire, but it wasn't fully human either. I slowly crept forward through the trees when I felt another presence in my head.

_Hey, Jake_. It was Paul. _Sam says you need to— what is it?_ He stopped when he realized that I had found something. _Jake, let me catch up._

I rolled my eyes, but came to a stop to wait. Curiosity beat Paul to me, and I crept forward again, a little quicker. I didn't recognize the scent, but it was at least part human. Ignoring the sound of Paul nagging me to stop, I broke through the last branches to find what I'd smelled. I realized going as a wolf would be stupid if it was a human. How would I explain that?

_What? No, wait, not yet, Jake, don't_— Paul was cut off as I phased.

Pulling my shorts back on, and happy that they were intact after the run, I brushed away the branches left in my way. I stopped and my breathing halted. I was looking into beautiful eyes the color of the ocean.


	2. Learning and Werewolves and Vampires

**So, this is turning out pretty good. I'll just start the story then...**

**Jacob-Say it.**  
**Me-but _Jakey_!**  
**Jacob-...**  
**Me-*grumbles*...Fine. I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does. But Rorroh is _still _mine!**

Rorroh POV

I was looking into deep brown eyes. It definitely wasn't _them_. It was a teenage boy, probably about seventeen, with spiky black hair and really tan skin, probably a native from that tribe I'd heard of.

Those were my last normal thoughts before I was lost in his eyes. He was the handsomest guy I'd ever seen. And he was _really_ muscular, too; which I realized as soon as I noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt. He was staring at me and in the back of my mind I feared he'd seen my ears or teeth. I tightened my grip on my hood and clamped my mouth shut.

He took two steps toward me and got down on one knee to look me in the eyes. Wow, he had beautiful eyes. They looked concerned and worried. Maybe he'd already seen too much.

I scurried back on my hands and feet, though I really didn't want to get farther from him. It was like I was drawn to him. He stretched a hand out toward me and I whimpered, fearing the worst.

"Shh, it's okay," he murmured, "You're safe. I won't hurt you."

I stopped moving away from him. His eyes held an emotion I couldn't understand—kind of a cross between protectiveness, worry, and hope. He took another step forward and touched my arm.

"It's okay," he repeated soothingly, "What's your name? I'm Jacob Black."

"Rorroh," I answered with the name I'd gone by for as long as I remember.

"Are you okay, Rorroh? Are you lost?" he questioned with more worry than I thought was normal, but I liked that he cared so much.

I shook my head, but never looked away, "People are after me. I ran away. They can't find me." Tears filled my eyes. What if he told them?

Jacob stood up and took my hand and helped me up. I stumbled and gasped as I felt pain in my leg. Glancing down, I realized I'd snagged it against something and blood was dripping down a gash above my knee. It hurt to put weight on.

Jacob gasped when he saw it, too. Then, before I could react, he swept me off my feet.

"I need to take you to my house and bandage that up," he explained to my wide eyes.

"Wow, you're hot," I mumbled as I felt his skin temperature. It must have been at least a hundred degrees.

I looked up and blushed, realizing how he'd taken what I said and corrected myself. "Your skin is really hot. Are you sick?" I was worried. I didn't want him to be sick.

He grinned as he walked, like it was some inside joke. "No, I'm usually this temperature. It's normal for me."

Then another boy, man, burst through the trees to our left. He looked a lot like Jacob, but was a bit smaller. Must have been from the same tribe.

"There you are, Jake," the man said.

Then he looked at me, and I realized, so was Jacob. The other man's expression changed to understanding and happy.

"Who'd you find?" he asked politely.

"Rorroh," Jacob whispered fondly.

Jacob POV

She was beautiful. Probably about fifteen or sixteen and ten times the girl I'd thought Bella had been. _Rorroh_. It was nice, but I had a feeling it wasn't her real name. She was wearing a hood to cover her hair and dark denim shorts. I held her in my arms so she wouldn't be hurt again. She said she was being chased and I felt protective. I wouldn't let her be hurt again.

"Wow, you're hot," she said, surprised.

My eyes got wider and she blushed. "Your skin is really hot. Are you sick?" She sounded worried.

I grinned as she noticed this. "No, I'm usually this temperature. It's normal for me."

I carried her through a few more trees, hardly looking where I was going, but just watching her. Then Paul jumped through the trees.

"There you are, Jake," he sighed, in half annoyance, probably because I'd abandoned him. Then he stopped, probably noticing that I wasn't looking at him, and Paul looked at Rorroh. "Who'd you find?"

He smiled a strangely knowing smile and I whispered her name.

"Rorroh."

With the beautiful girl's permission, I began jogging back to my house. We were at least three miles away and I wanted to help her leg quickly. I had to watch where I was going, but I looked down at her every few minutes. Rorroh was looking up at me the whole time. Her expression was one of awe and what I hoped was close to love, because I knew right away that I loved this girl.

She looked relaxed, but her hands still kept a firm grip on her hood. Like it was a life preserver keeping her head above water. A strand of her hair had fallen over her face, giving her and innocent, helpless look. It made me feel even more protective.

Who would be after this girl? I needed to learn more so I could help her, that way she could stay with me without fear.

I finally jogged into my yard. Paul had run off when he found me, probably to alert Sam of Rorroh.

Sure enough, I heard voices from the house: Sam, Paul, Jared, my dad. The door was already open, so I slipped in. They were all in the living room and everyone was looking up at my appearance. My dad, Billy, was smiling as if he'd learned the secret to life and Sam was studying Rorroh.

"Guys, this is Rorroh. I found her in the woods," I explained, though they already knew, "Rorroh, this is Paul, Sam, Jared, and my dad Billy." I smiled at her encouragingly.

I kicked Jared so he'd get off the couch and sat Rorroh down on it. Then I quickly darted into the kitchen to find stuff for her leg. When I got back in the room, Rorroh was talking to Billy and laughing, while my pack mates were discussing. I heard her name and mine quietly in their conversation.

I maneuvered around Billy's wheelchair so I could sit on the couch at Rorroh's feet. Carefully, I ran a wet rag over the cut and quickly bandaged it. She didn't make a sound, but I could tell it hurt.

"Rorroh. Please tell me if it hurts, okay? I want to make it better," I pleaded.

"It doesn't hurt that bad anymore," she admitted. Man, I loved the sound of her voice.

She smiled at me and patted my hand. "Thank you, Jacob."

Billy looked like the proudest guy on the planet as I got up again. Rorroh looked up at me sadly as I went to leave the room.

"I'll be right back," I promised, "I thought you'd be hungry. Would you like to eat something? We've got turkey or ham sandwiches, pizza, chips. What would you like?"

"You guys have more pizza?" Jared asked and I threw the TV remote at him without looking.

Rorroh smiled a beautiful smile as she giggled, but she never showed her teeth. "A turkey sandwich, please. Thanks."

I walked into the kitchen and Sam and Paul followed me. Jared stayed with Rorroh and entertained her with Billy.

"It's about time, huh, Sam," Paul commented with a smile.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Duh, bro, ain't it obvious? You've imprinted," Paul snorted as if it were obvious, which it kind of was once I thought about it.

"Paul's right, Jake," Sam nodded.

"Wow, that's a first," I smirked at Paul.

"Hey, I've been right before!" Paul glared at me.

I fixed a sandwich in silence to mull it over. I'd imprinted, on the most beautiful girl in existence. It sounded about right. I just hope she felt the same way about me.

"She does, dude, she wasn't taking her eyes off of you," Paul said, and I realized I'd said it out loud.

"Yeah," I sighed, "but I want her safe. How can I go after that bloodsucker and stay with her? We just met."

"Same way Sam and Jared do it. Just don't die," Paul joked.

"I'll try my best," I retorted sarcastically, but then my mood fell, "She was being chased by someone. She said they were after her. I can't let whoever they are find her. And what if she gets sick?"

"I know you won't want to, but you should take her to the hospital just in case," Sam voiced.

I didn't want to, he was right about that. But somewhere inside told me I had to take her to Dr. Bloodsucker for a check-up. He said they didn't hurt humans, and he'd better keep that promise.

I went back into the other room and handed Rorroh the food. She ate slowly, but her eyes proved she was ravenous. I explained that she'd need a check-up and we would go the next day. She was silent, but looked unhappy about it. That's when I noticed her teeth. She saw my stares and swallowed a mouthful.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Smile," I said.

She did, but again, didn't show her teeth. None of my pack had caught on yet and they were giving me funny looks.

"Show your teeth," I asked. She looked like she didn't want to and I felt bad and was about to say she didn't have to, when she opened her mouth.

She had pearly white teeth that were perfectly straight, I noticed. And she also had long sharp fangs where the small pointed teeth in her mouth should have been.

"What the—," Jared started and she clamped her mouth shut. She had tears welling up in her eyes. I growled a short, furious note at Jared and rushed to her side.

Putting an arm around her I wiped the tears away that had begun to spill over. She looked up at my face and leaned her head against my chest.

"That's why I can't go to the doctor," she sniffed, "I'm too different."

"It's okay, Ro, there's a doc there that won't care whether you've got fangs or not." I consoled her and Sam nodded so I continued, "He's different himself. His name's Carlisle Cullen." I grimaced internally at having to use the leech's name, but I had to sell it to her that he was the good guy.

"Really? How?" she asked, wiping away a few more tears.

I looked at Sam once more for confirmation and looked back to my beautiful imprint, "I need to tell you a little story about us Quileute people. It should explain a few things. Have you ever heard that we are descended from wolves?"

**Review Please! I'll give you a cookie! Well...an imaginary cookie.**


	3. Sightseeing and Motorcycles and Doctors

**Hi, I don't own Twilight!**

**Jacob: *nodding* very good.**

**Me: now can i have a hug?**

**Jacob: i guess you've earned it.**

**Me: yes!**

Jacob POV

I explained the story as specifically and quickly as I could. Rorroh's beautiful blue eyes got bigger with every sentence. Then I finally finished and paused before going into explaining the imprinting thing too, might as well tell her everything and I couldn't bear to keep a secret from her.

Then I waited for her reaction.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited, until finally, as I grew more worrisome, she responded.

"Sooooo…you're a werewolf," she said.

I nodded.

"And tomorrow you're taking me to a vampire for a check-up."

I nodded again.

"And you imprinted on me."

I nodded.

"And imprinting is like falling in love forever?" she clarified.

I nodded slowly, afraid she was about to faint or scream, or laugh.

"Well, if that's it," she said, "Then I guess there is one thing I can do."

She looked up, leaned forward, and kissed me. Out of the corner of my eye, Billy smiled wider, and then he and the others left the room. I put my arms around Rorroh and kissed her back. It was the best thing to ever happen to me. I even forgot about her fangs. It was just her lips and mine.

When we finally broke apart, she sat back and sighed. She cocked her head to the side and smiled at me. It looked cute and childish with her hair in her face and her hood on.

"By the way, thanks for the nickname," she smiled sweetly.

"No problem," I nodded before asking, "Is Rorroh even your real name?"

"No, I don't know my name. So I took what everyone used to call me, and spelled it backwards," she said matter-of-factly.

It took half a second for me to know what she meant and then I clenched my fists.

"Who would call someone as amazing and gorgeous and magnificent and breathtaking and wonderful and beautiful and incredible and perfect as you, _horror?_?" I exclaimed, rolling off the couch and taking a step back, "That's just, just, it's…" I stuttered.

Ro stood up and tried to limp over to me when I held up a hand to stop her. My pack had come back in the room and Sam put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't. Give him a minute," Sam warned softly.

I shuddered in anger and at the thought that I might hurt Ro. At these thoughts I managed to calm down. I sighed and Ro limped forward into my arms. She put her arms around me and laid her head against my chest.

"Its okay, Jake. Without them, I'd have never met you," she whispered.

We stood there for a minute before Billy's irritatingly loud clock started clanging on the wall, drilling into everyone's heads to announce that it was nine PM. Then, on cue, Ro yawned quietly. I swept her up into my arms again and she laughed.

"Jake, what are you doing?" she giggled.

"You yawned, therefore, you are tired, therefore, you need sleep, therefore, you can borrow my bed, therefore, I'll use the couch," I responded scientifically as I could with a dozen _therefores_.

"No, you shouldn't give up your bed," she continued.

"Actually, I should, my father raised me well," I looked pointedly at Billy, watching us with an amused expression.

I carried her to my room and dropped her on my bed, inducing a giggling fit.

"Now stay, or I'll lock you in," I mock lectured, "I'm going to set up your appointment with the leech—I mean, wonderful doctor— for tomorrow. Good night, beautiful."

She gave up whining and sighed, still laughing. She crawled under the covers as I flipped the light switch off.

"Good night, my sweet angel," I whispered, closing the door.

Walking back to the living room, I rubbed my hands together and looked to my pack-brothers.

"So, who knows how to set up an appointment with a medical bloodsucker?"

Rorroh POV

I woke up late the next morning. Checking to make sure my hood was still up, and it was, I scrambled off the bed and went in search of my Jake. He wasn't on the couch and I almost panicked. But then I felt arms wrap around my waist and heard a voice in my ear.

"It's about time you woke up, beautiful. I made breakfast," he turned me to the kitchen and I immediately smelled eggs and bacon, "By the way, Emily, Sam's imprint and fiancée, dropped by some clothes that you can change into."

Jake handed me a short-sleeve and shorts, "I'll check your leg before we go to the doctor. Your appointment is in three hours, so I can show you around the town. If you want," he added hurriedly.

Of course I want to see the town," I turned and kissed him on the lips, "But first. Breakfast. It smells great, Jake."

I dug in right away and when I was done, Jake finished the leftovers.

"Billy's over at Charlie's house to watch a game," Jake informed me, "And the rest of the pack is running rounds. I'll go out with the boys after the hospital."

I was immediately filled with concern. "You promise me one then, Jake," I said, "Don't you get hurt. I don't care if you heal, _don't get hurt_."

He smiled and assured me. I got up and went to change, limping less this time.

"I'm gonna shower before we go, kay?" I called back to the room.

"Okay, Ro," he responded. Man, I love that voice.

I got my clothes and a fluffy towel and turned on the shower. I stood there to let the hot water run over me. And I thought. I thought about the other wolves: Sam, Jared, Paul, Embry, Quil. And I began to worry.

_Come on, Rorroh_, I chastened myself, _they can handle it_.

After a bit, I scrubbed up, feeling as if I'd just cleaned off any residue of my previous life.

Those scientists would never find me, I knew it. I had a family, a man, a good life. I climbed out and dried off and changed, noting how well Emily's clothes fit me. Out in the living room, Jake was sitting on the couch was the door I'd come out of while swinging keys around on his finger. He saw me and jumped up.

Then he, at his insistence, carried me to the couch. He redressed my wound, which was a bit deeper than I'd previously thought, and kissed me on the tip of the nose.

"You wanna take the truck, or the motorcycle?" he asked mischievously.

"Motorcycle," I responded immediately, "But the doctor might not approve."

"Ah, screw what Cullen approves of. You want to ride a motorcycle, you get to ride one." Jake carried me to the garage and then handed me a helmet and a leather jacket. "Though, you will wear these things."

I slipped the helmet on over my hood, making sure that it didn't squash my ears, and put on the jacket. Then I climbed onto the motorcycle behind Jake and put my arms around his waist.

"Hold on," he said and with a quick twist, we spun off towards Forks.

He pulled to a stop at the high school.

"Well, for starters, this is Forks High. School of five of the bloodsuckers," he informed me.

There were a few teens wandering around the sidewalks and a noticed a group of six. Five were super pale and one girl was pale, but not as much. They were talking, but clearly in different grades. The biggest boy, not even someone I could consider a 'boy', was looking over at us. Soon they all were.

The less pale girl was the only one to smile. Then she saw me and it dropped a fraction, but then went back up again. She started to walk over to us and one other boy, with reddish brown hair, followed, but not happily.

"Hi, Jacob," she said cheerfully and the other boy just nodded.

He had golden eyes, so I assumed he, and the other four, were the vampires. The previously mentioned others all watched and the blonde rolled her eyes and walked away, followed by the big guy.

The small girl had spiky hair and looked at me with an undisguised interest. She, after a calming look to the last boy, skipped over a little closer to wait. Speaking if the last boy, I then realized he was covered in scars of, teeth marks? It wasn't a happy picture, no wonder he wasn't smiling.

The first girl glanced at the red-brown haired boy and began to talk.

"It's been a while since I saw you, Jacob. Who's this?" she inquired.

"My girlfriend," he answered and kissed me on the nose, causing me to giggle. Then he pointed at the girl, "Ro, this is Bella and her leech, I mean boyfriend, Edward." He then pointed to the spiky haired girl and other boy, "They, along with the two that just left, are the vampires of the town."

Bella looked alarmed at Jacob, "Jacob! She can't know about—"

"Yeah she can," he interrupted, "I imprinted on her, therefore, she knows everything."

"Oh, uh, congratulations. But why are you explaining upfront though?" Bella asked, ignoring Edward's continued glaring at Jake.

"Just a ride around town before taking her to the hospital for a check-up," he explained.

"You're going to see Carlisle?" Bella turned to me.

"Yeah, I fell in the woods and Jake wants to make sure it doesn't get worse," I said and hooked arms with my boyfriend and leaned my head on his shoulder.

The scarred boy walked over, but stayed at a distance as he then spoke. "What are you? You have fangs and smell different. You're not human; what are you?"

My eyes widened, but I managed not to give away any surprise, my heartbeat stayed normal.

"She's a wonderful girl who hasn't chosen to or isn't already a bloodsucker. _She_ has a life ahead of her," Jacob spat at him and revved the engine before swerving away.

Bella looked hurt, but I didn't see a response before we drove past the trees.

Jake was grumbling to himself as he drove, I heard some strong language.

"Jake, what if he was right? I do have fangs. Do I smell different to you?" I asked in his ear.

"At first you did, but now you smell wonderful," Jake said over the roar of the engine, "And I couldn't care less whether you were not human. Heck, I'm really not human. You could have cat ears for all I care. I love you anyway."

I was silent. He'd unknowingly hit it spot on, but what he said made me feel better. He pointed out a few other landmarks and buildings before swerving into the hospital parking lot.

"Come on, Ro, let's get in and get out," he mumbled.

"No, _you_ come on. And be nice. He's probably not that bad. I mean, if he bothered to stop hunting humans _and_ he _saves_ them. Give him a chance. Please, for me?" I pleaded softly.

"You know I'd do it for you," he put an arm around me as we walked in.

We went up to the secretary woman and she had us sit and wait. Quickly after, we were directed into a small room to wait for Dr. Cullen. "He'll be in shortly," the nurse had said.

Jacob was mumbling something about blood banks when the door opened and a young blonde doctor. If I didn't have Jake, I would have definitely considered him very attractive. He had gold eyes, so I knew he was Dr. Cullen. Jake knew too. He scrunched up his nose when the doctor came in, apparently the smell.

Carlisle was holding a clipboard that I knew he probably didn't need when he came in, and he set it on the counter. For a millisecond, he looked curious and confused, by my scent probably, but then looked polite again. He held out a hand.

"Hello. I'm Carlisle. You must be Rorroh," he said politely as we shook hands.

He looked over to Jake and smiled encouragingly. "Hello Jacob."

"Ro," Jake mumbled.

"Pardon?" Carlisle said, mainly because he didn't know what _Ro_ was, more than not hearing him.

"Her name is Ro," Jacob clarified, glaring at Carlisle.

"Okay then, Ro. You've come for a general check-up and for me to look at an injury?"

"Yep," I nodded.

"I'll check your leg now and then get on with the check-up. Could you prop it up here," he motioned to the table/couch/chair thing I was sitting on. **(lol I'm not sure what it's called. The bench thing in the rooms.)**

I did as told and he undid the bandages for the wound. He looked it over before pulling out a few things from the counter drawer and dressing the cut. The first time he touched it I flinched because his hands were so cold and I heard Jake growl. Carlisle finished without commenting on Jake's behavior.

"Well, you did very well fixing it before coming," Carlisle complimented.

Jake didn't respond, but then Carlisle, as he tended to me, spoke.

"So, is this your imprint?" Carlisle glanced up into my eyes and flashed a little light in each.

"Yeah, I'm his imprint," I answered for Jake and he smiled at me.

Carlisle then held up a stethoscope and I held still as the cold metal touched my skin. He put it away and brought up the funnel shaped object to look in my ears. I had to intervene.

"Yeah…could we, skip, that one?" I asked, eyeing the instrument.

"It'll be quick, Ro," Jake said.

"Um, yeah, not really." I mumbled uncomfortably and turned to face Jake, "Remember that comment you made on the motorcycle?"

"The cussing? I'm sorry you heard that—"

"No," I interrupted, "the part about ears."

He grinned; looking to see if I'd admit what I'd just said was a joke. I didn't grin and he faltered.

"Are you telling me you have ears like…?" he trailed off.

"Yup," I responded softly and, with a confused look from Carlisle, I jerked my hood off, revealing my black cat ears swiveled innocently toward the werewolf and vampire.

"Well, I suppose that would make checking your ears a tad difficult," Carlisle said after a moment to ease the tension in the room.

Jacob didn't speak. He didn't move. I don't think he was even breathing.

"Jake?" I whispered.

**Review Please! I'll give you all imaginary cake. It's the best because then you don't taste my cooking, but you get cake!**


	4. Author Note!

**Author's Note: Don't hurt me!**

***dives behind Jacob for protection***

***Jacob rolls his eyes and leaves***

**Okay, I would continue, but No One has voted on the poll on my page. I need votes to continue.**

**PLEASE VOTE**

***silent fake sobs* why does no one vote?**

**Seriously. Just vote**


	5. Checkups and Patrols and Who are they

**Hi sorry been a while but some people took time to vote. Anyway enjoy!**

**Carlisle- Aren't you forgetting something? Jacob said you would try to avoid it.**

**Me-Ugh, you are way to nice a guy to ignore. *huffs* fine, the only thing I own is the story line and Rorroh...and certain others not in Twilight.**

Rorroh POV

Jake's head came up and he looked me in the eye. Then he jerked forward, put his arms around my waist and kissed me tenderly. I was surprised, but didn't fight it. I put my arms over his shoulders and around his neck.

Carlisle stood awkwardly in the corner. His expression didn't give it away, but he probably wanted to leave about then, though he was intently looking at my ears.

Jake finally stepped back and scolded me. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I didn't think anyone would accept me." I mumbled to the ground.

"Ro, of course we accept these things. I'm a freakin' wolf! That's a freakin' vampire! And I love you," he said sincerely.

"Thanks," I smiled and turned back to Carlisle. "Shall we continue?"

He nodded. "But, it'll be different, since apparently this isn't a normal check-up—"

"Apparently." Jake said and I smacked him on the arm.

"I do have some questions," Carlisle admitted, "If it isn't too much to ask."

"I suppose it'd be okay," I nodded, "I'll bet Jake wants to know this stuff too."

"Ha, you got that right," Jake retorted, teasingly.

"Okay. First, have you been like," Carlisle motioned to my ears, "this, your whole life?"

"No," I whispered, fighting emotions. I was okay with the questions. They should know these things. But it was still hard.

"If you don't want to tell—" Carlisle started but I interrupted.

"No, I'm fine. Continue," I encouraged.

"Okay, then. How long have you had cat ears?"

"Most of my life, since I was about three," I answered evenly.

"Do you know how it happened?"

"Only too well," I muttered.

"Could you further explain that? If it isn't too much," Carlisle insisted.

"Of course. I was kidnapped when I was two; my parents were murdered. I was taken to a lab where scientists experimented on me. They were trying to make a super race that would make them famous. Anyway, after all that torture, they finally succeeded in adding my ears and fangs. Then they increased my speed, hearing, strength, and smell for good measure. They abused me, continued experimenting on me, and tried to train me like a household pet. I got really mad and broke out. One of their bounty hunter jerks hunted me down and brought me back. I was punished severely. Then a few days ago, I managed to escape again. I wound up lost in the forest when I found Jake and my life has gotten considerably better in the last 12 hours. But none of them will stop until they have found me again, at all costs," I looked at both men, "Anything else?"

Carlisle was frozen, simply staring at me in half concealed horror. Jake was in a much worse condition. He was stuck between two emotions if his face was anything to go by: agony and fury, very very furious fury. He was shaking, a lot.

I started worrying he would phase right in the little room and scooted off the bench.

"Jake," I said in a tiny voice, hands half extended.

"Ro, that might not be the best idea," Carlisle advised, "Let him cool down a bit first."

Jake started to glare at the doctor before probably realizing he was right. Jake didn't stop shaking though and eventually Carlisle took a step forward.

"Might I suggest going into the woods to cool off before you phase?" Carlisle said quietly, trying not to further anger the werewolf.

Jake shook his head and I heard him saying 'give me a minute' under his breath. Carlisle decided to change the topic.

"So, Jacob. How has your pack been with Victoria? We can't trap her on our side."

"No luck yet. The stupid bloodsucker was too quick to pick up on the border," Jake muttered, shaking a fraction less.

Carlisle shined a light in my ear as he continued talking about so-called Victoria.

"Who's Victoria?" I asked Carlisle.

"A vampire who holds grudge against Bella, my son's fiancée," he explained and Jake nearly exploded again.

"Fiancée! You mean she's going to marry one of you!" he raged.

"Yes, they truly love each other," Carlisle ignored Jake's tone.

"It's like you and me, Jake," I said, hoping to distract him before he destroyed the room.

"It is nothing like us, Ro. We actually have hearts. We're alive," he fumed, "And I suppose Bella wants to change, too, then. Soon?"

"Edward is against it, but yes, she wants to become one of us," Carlisle explained calmly. He then spoke to me, "Would you follow me so I can measure you?"

"Sure," I said as I walked through the door he held open.

He led us to a scale, which I stepped onto. He knocked the weights around and got to a final measurement.

"89 lbs," he said before turning to me concerned, "You are malnourished, Ro. You need to gain some weight to be the normal size of someone your age. How old are you exactly?"

"Seventeen," I mumbled.

"Precisely, now this way," he directed me to a tape measure on the wall.

I stood up straight against it and he confirmed my height.

"You stand five foot seven and two-thirds inches."

"Wonderful. A whole _two-thirds_ of an inch above 5'7"," Jake muttered and I smacked him over the head.

"Well I do believe we are done here," Carlisle told us and Jake swiveled to leave, "Though, Ro, I would love to know more, genetically-wise, if it isn't too much."

"Sure Doc," I shrugged, "Anytime." And I waved to him as we went through the doorway, "Have a good day."

"Brilliant," Jake muttered to himself on the way out, "Let's be good friends with Doctor Leech why don't we."

I glared at him as I climbed onto the motorcycle.

"Couldn't you be nice about him for one minute? He seemed like a really nice guy to me."

"Ha, I'm sure to a normal person they all do. That's what lures you in until," he made a slicing gesture across his neck, "Bye-bye little Ro."

I rolled my eyes as he started the bike. He swerved out of the parking lot and started driving up the road. Jake rode back to his house and carried me off the motorcycle.

"Hey, put me down," I laughed as he carried me into the house.

"Okay," he responded as he dropped me onto the couch.

Then he got down on the floor so he could look me in the eyes.

"I have to go patrol for this leech right now, Ro. I'll be back in a few hours, okay? Don't leave this house, okay?" he demanded gently.

"Sure, Jake, I won't leave. I'll see you when you get back." I ducked forward to kiss him on the lips before he stood up.

"Call Emily or someone if there's a problem," he said as he walked away. Then he turned around once more, "But you do me a favor and have no problems."

"Aye-aye, captain," I saluted him as he left chuckling.

A few minutes later I got bored. Billy had been sleeping and he woke up. I met him in a doorway as I went into the kitchen.

"Hello, Ro," he greeted me happily.

"Hi, Billy," I smiled as I got a Root beer from the fridge.

"Did Jacob go out to patrol?" he asked.

"Yup," I said, looking out the window.

I saw a fancy truck pull up in front of the house.

"Now who could that be?" I wondered aloud.

Billy leaned up in his wheelchair to look, "I don't know that car. Too fancy for 'round here and Cullen's aren't allowed over here."

"Wait a minute," I looked closer at the window, trying to see through it. I saw a shadowed figure passed the glass. There was also a large man in the passenger seat. "It couldn't be."

"Do you know 'em?" Billy asked.

The men got out and I dropped my soda. It exploded over the floor but I didn't react to the foamy spray.

"It couldn't be," I repeated.

"What's wrong, Rorroh," Billy demanded, "Who is that?"

"Billy, call Emily." I commanded, backing away from the window, "Call her, contact the wolves, anything. But get help."

"Who—?"

He was interrupted by a knock on the door. Three short raps, then two more, just like in the laboratory.

"Get help," I whispered as I dashed into Jake's bedroom and the door burst open.

**Hi! Review please! that button right there \/\/\/\/ you know which one.**


	6. Calls and Helps and More Info

**Ok, to be quick. I don't own Twilight. but enjoy anyways! :)**

**Jake and Carlisle nod in approval.**

**Me- yus! i got it right! Now enjoy:)**

Rorroh POV

I ducked into Jake's room and shut the door quietly. Out by the door I heard Billy talking.

"Who are you? Can't you just knock?" he asked furiously.

I grabbed the phone by Jake's bed and quickly clicked in Emily's number. I held it to my ear and hid in the closet.

"Hello?" Emily answered.

"Hey, Em, it's me Ro," I whispered.

"Oh hi, Ro, what's up?" she said cheerfully.

"Are any of the wolves with you right now?" I asked frantically.

"No, but Sam will be here in a few minutes," Emily answered, "What's wrong?"

"People just broke in to Billy and Jake's house. We need help. They're after me!" I whisper-shouted.

"Oh, hold on, I think I hear Sam," Emily said and I heard her speak away from the phone, "Sam, get to Jake's house! Someone's broken in, hurry!"

I heard thudding outside the bedroom door.

"And no one else is here, old man, you're sure?" a gruff voice asked.

"Of course," Billy insisted, "My son just went out with his friends a few minutes ago."

"So if we were to break down this door, we wouldn't disturb anyone?" another deep voice confirmed.

"No, but that's my son's room. It's a pit and he likes privacy, that's why the door was shut," Billy explained impromptu.

"Okay then," the second voice said before the door slammed open into the wall.

"Hey, be careful with that!" Billy shouted.

I cowered into the corner.

"Gotta go," I whispered even softer and ended the call.

"No one here, let's check the other rooms," the first voice spoke and feet shuffled out of the room.

"Wait," the second commanded and I sensed him by the closet door.

_Sam, please hurry!_ I thought, frantic.

"Oh, yeah, the tracker says she's here all right," the second voice said slyly.

_Tracker? What tracker!_ I screamed in my head.

Then the closet door opened and an arm reached in at a speed I didn't see until it caught me by the shirt collar. I was dragged out and thrown on the floor.

"See, what did I tell you? The old man was lying," the second voice ended up being the smaller man from the truck, and I knew him only too well.

He wore dark clothes and had dark, merciless eyes to match. His name was Aeron. And the other, bigger man was, well, looked and dressed the same but bigger. His name was Alistair.

Back to what I was seeing. Aeron was standing over me and Alistair stood in the doorway. Billy was in his wheel chair in the hall, looking helplessly at me.

"We've been looking all over for you, darlin'," Aeron smirked, "The people at the lab miss you. Come on, freak show, time to leave."

I squirmed away, but Aeron grabbed me by the shoulder and dragged me out of the room. I screamed when he twisted my arms back and tied them up. Billy started yelling at them to stop, but Alistair swung an arm at him. Billy was knocked out of his chair and to the floor.

"No, don't! Leave him alone!" I screamed again as Alistair reached to his shoe where I knew a knife was hidden, "You have me, just leave him alone!"

"The horror's right, Alistair, we've got her. Let's go."

He pulled me by a rope outside, me still on the ground. I fell down the porch and heard faint running through the woods. Sam.

"Sam!" I screamed louder than before, "Jake, anyone, help!"

"Shut up!" Alistair smacked me across the face, "No one said you had to come back in one piece, just alive."

Then we all heard a screaming roar. A black shape burst out of the trees, taller than a man, definitely wider, and all familiar, even though I'd never seen him before as a wolf.

"Sam!" I shouted through the stinging pain in my face.

"What the heck is that?" Aeron asked, yanking me up on my feet, "You trained a giant wolf to protect you?"

"No," I smirked, "He's not trained. He's family."

Aeron looked confused, but Alistair was blunt and ran at Sam with his knife. He was knocked against a tree almost immediately. Then I could see Aeron's brain working and tried to escape again. He yanked out his own knife and pulled me closer.

"Hey, furry!" he called, putting an arm around my waist and the knife to my neck. "Leave the man alone or missy here loses a few pints of blood."

Sam stopped and stepped slowly forward, growling louder than thunder.

"Ah ah ah," Aeron pressed the knife to my neck and I felt blood run down my skin.

Sam stopped. He snarled again and looked over his shoulder. I knew what to expect then, but Aeron didn't.

"Whatcha gonna do? Run away like a little puppy?" he laughed.

Then there was a roar, louder and madder than hell itself. Russet fur exploded through the trees. As I blinked, Jake stood feet from Aeron, looking down on him with angry puffs of breath coming from his nose. Aeron yelled in surprise and stumbled back a step.

This gave Seth enough time to smash into him from the side. The force spun me around and I barely kept on my feet. The sandy wolf stood over Aeron with fangs dripping. Aeron lay on the ground, not moving in his panic.

"What's wrong, Aeron?" I tried not to let relief or previous fear show in my voice. "Are the little puppies too much for you?"

Jake barked once and Seth backed away, leaving nothing between Aeron and Jake. Seth instead came over and sat down in front of me. His back was turned from the two, and I couldn't see what happened next. Seth gave me a slobbery dog kiss on the sore cheek. I buried my face in his fur as I heard ripping and snapping sounds.

Then Jake stood next to me, clothed in shorts. I ripped on my rope bonds and I wrapped my arms around his neck and cried.

"Wait!" I exclaimed and started running towards the house.

Billy was still on the floor in the hall. I heard Jake come behind me as I struggled to help him up.

"Dad!" Jake exclaimed and he lifted Billy into his wheelchair.

Then he spun around to embrace me again. He lips met mine and we didn't part for some time. I stayed in his arms during the kiss as the other wolves, now human, walked into the house.

"Aw, get a room, you two," Jared whined, "But first tell me who the crap those sorry excuses for humans were."

I held Jake's warm hand against my cheek as I glared over at Jared. He held his hands up and backed away apologetically.

"Fair enough," I admitted, still a bit shaky.

Jake led me to the couch and Seth handed me a bag of ice.

"For your, you know," he motioned to his cheek.

"Thanks," I nodded gratefully and pressed the bag against my bruised face.

"So what happened? How did those guys get here? Are there others? What—?" Jake demanded.

"Hold, one," I leaned against him, "First, they got here after you left and tried to take me. Second, I heard Aeron say he had tracked me. Third, yes, that was only one group of bounty hunters that want me. What's your next question?"

Jared's mouth was hanging open so I snapped in his face. He jerked back and shut his mouth.

"Bounty hunters?" he questioned, having not heard my story at the hospital.

"Yeah. I'm being hunted. Oh yeah, you weren't at the hospital. By the way," I added as I pulled my hood off, "These are why they showed up."

Jared fell back against the chair he was in and whistled.

"Saw it in Jake's head, but wow," Jared said with raised eyebrows before he added, "Cool."

"So, there are more of them?" Seth confirmed and, when I nodded miserably, said, "Does this mean I get to kill one of the *******'s too?"

"Whoo," Jared whistled, "Language, Seth." Then he turned to me, "Is that a yes or no, then?"

I chuckled humorlessly, "Yes, there are plenty more for you to get rid of."

"Ro, you said he tracked you. How?" Sam asked me and Jake nodded in agreement to the question.

"I don't know," I shrugged, "They must have stuck some sort of tracking device in me during one of the experiments to prevent escape."

"Then that means we'll need hospital equipment to check." Jake sighed.

"Does that mean we are…?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yup. It's time to talk to your new best friend Dr. Fang."

**Oh, the plot thickens, sort of. Now thou must revieweth with thy words of niceness. please?**


	7. Surgery and Invitations and Names

**Don't worry, I have added the next part. And it's longer! *gasp***

**I still don't own Twilight. *pouts***

Jacob POV

"_Yup. It's time to talk to your new best friend Dr. Fang."_

We got back on my motorcycle to go to the hospital. Rorroh put on her jacket and helmet, and then wrapped her arms around my waist. I smiled, started the engine, and we zipped off to Forks. We got there and Ro took the lead. I followed, happily watching her, as she went up to the desk.

"Excuse me," she said politely to the woman, in her incredible voice, "Is Dr. Cullen busy right now? I'm Rorroh, and I need to speak with him."

The young secretary smiled at the mention of the vampire, eww. Then she dialed her phone and called him.

"Dr. Cullen, there is someone here to see you. Her name is Rorroh."

"I'll be right in, thank you," I heard from the other end of the line with my enhanced hearing.

The woman reiterated this and Ro sat down beside me on the bench to wait.

The leech came in after a minute. Ro smiled and shook his hand, but I stayed a few feet back. He still smelled horrible.

"Hello Ro, Jacob," he greeted, "What came I do for you?"

Ro explained what had happened, and her assumptions about the tracker under her breathe so the secretary wouldn't hear.

"I was wondering if you knew about a way to see if they had implanted a tracker in me," she said softly.

"Of course, we can do an x-ray to check. Right this way," he motioned for us to follow him down the hall.

We got to the x-ray room and Cullen put a hospital lead something-or-other on Ro to protect her from the x-rays. **(The lead jacket they put on you to protect your organs)**

He had me stand outside the room, even though it probably wouldn't harm me. When he was done, he looked at the x-rays of her. The pictures were of everywhere: her arms, legs, head, etc. He studied each and then pointed to a little blob in the picture of her right hip section.

"That shouldn't be there," he pointed out, "The tracker must be implanted against the hip bone. Someone with a degree must have done it; no one else would have had the precision. We need to get rid of it immediately, right? To throw the hunters off your trail?"

"Yeah, but how much will it cost?" Rorroh asked worriedly, "I can't afford—"

"Nonsense. I'd be happy to cover it for you," the leech insisted.

"Really? Thank you so much," she gushed.

"Not a problem. Should we do it now, then?" Cullen looked to me for clarification.

"If it's okay with you, Ro," I watched my love carefully, for signs of doubt or unsure-ness.

"Now is fine," she nodded.

"I'll give you some pain pills and we can do the surgery immediately. You're in good hands, Ro," the vampire, I might as well call him Carlisle anyway, reassured her, "Jacob, she will be unconscious, but would you like to be in the room during the procedure?"

I nodded vigorously and he led us towards wherever they did surgeries.

***after the surgery***

Carlisle put her under and she was still unconscious after the surgery. He motioned for me as some nurses took her to a room and held up a tiny bloody disk. I flinched as he held it, trying to convince myself he was under control. His eyes were still yellow.

"This is the tracker," he informed and I bared my teeth at the small device, "I know I should get rid of it, but that may just alert whoever attached it. What might you suggest I do?"

"Plant it on another patient?" I offered.

"You know I can't do that and betray the trust I've gained," he smiled slightly, "Maybe you could run it out of state, hide it somewhere. I would, but I have other patients to attend to."

The guy made it so hard to hate him. I carefully took the chip from him, careful not to touch him. I wiped Ro's blood off of it and saw Carlisle wipe the blood from his fingers off on a towel. He wasn't as bad as I'd really thought, besides being someone who probably used to feed on humans every day.

"I'll take it down to California somewhere, probably Sacramento." I decided, "Big place, they might think Ro's hiding somewhere down there."

"Good idea. I'll inform Ro of this if she wakes before your return." Carlisle told me. He sounded so…sophisticated; proving he lived a long time ago. How old was he really?

I went into Ro's room and kissed her goodbye before going into the woods. I changed into a wolf and was met with Jared and Paul and Seth's minds.

_How's going dude?_ Paul asked.

_Yeah, what happened?_ Seth inquired.

I replayed the surgery and conversation with Carlisle to my pack brothers.

_It's a good plan; given it was the leech's idea_. Paul admitted.

_Dude, since when have you called him by a _name? Jared snorted.

_He's saving Ro's life by doing this. I might as well give him an ounce of respect_. I snarled, playing the hunter meeting over in my head.

_Easy, Jake, _Jared said_, you don't have to defend the thing._

_He isn't really that bad, from what I've seen and heard, _Seth backed me up, _maybe we can at least give Carlisle a chance._

I started running south like Carlisle had suggested. Running faster than before at the thought of leaving Ro, even if only for a few hours.

Rorroh POV

I woke up in a hospital bed. It was really quiet, and I thought I was alone. Then I heard breathing and looked around to find Jacob asleep in a chair by my bed. I smiled fondly; he must have stayed there all night. I slipped my fingers through his fingers. He stirred, and smiled, but didn't wake.

"I see you're awake," a soft voice came from the doorway.

I looked up to see Carlisle waking over to the side of my bed.

"The surgery went well, but we weren't sure what to do with the chip," he admitted softly, "Jacob decided it was best to lead the trackers away, make them believe you didn't know they tracked you. Jacob ran to Sacramento overnight and got rid of the chip there. Don't worry, he was only gone a little while, and has been by your side ever since." Carlisle smiled encouragingly, "I think he's started to warm up to me a bit. Not much, but it's like you're the key."

I smiled, "Then maybe I can help open that door further," I spoke, "You're a good guy. Jake will see that; I know it. Maybe I can make it better with all of you."

"Thank you. That means a lot," Carlisle spoke quietly, as if not quite to me, "I don't think Jacob will wake for a few more minutes, would you like something to eat? Would he?"

"That would be nice, but," I paused, "he may not want it from you, no offence."

"None taken. I'll have a nurse bring it in." Carlisle patted my shoulder kindly and walked out of the room.

I waited until a young blonde woman came into the room holding two trays. She set them on the table to my right, smiled at me, looked over at sleeping Jacob, and walked back out. I lifted one tray onto my lap. I picked up the sandwich on it and began eating.

Jake woke when I was finished. He shook his head like a dog and rubbed his eyes. He saw me awake and smiled. Have I ever mentioned I love that smile? I waved his sandwich at him and he ate it in three bites.

"Someone's hungry," I commented.

Jake shrugged and stood up to stretch. He was still wearing cut-offs and no shirt. I didn't mind.

"What'd you do with the chip-thing, Jake? Carlisle said you ran it down to Sacramento."

"I turned back and dropped it in some lady's purse in some park in that part of Cali. Have you been awake long? You could've waked me up, you know."

"I've been awake and talking to Carlisle, plus you were out like a light, you need sleep when you can get it. How else would you catch that redhead?" I insisted.

"Touché," he admitted. "So whatcha want to do once Doc let's you go?"

I shrugged. I pulled the edge of my shirt away from my side to see a few stitches.

"These may lessen our options." I said, tracing over them.

Jacob leaned over to kiss my nose. He took my hand and helped me up. I felt fine now, so I hugged him and took a few experimental steps. After the initial stumbling, I was fine. A nurse came in to check on me and left to tell Carlisle, but not before flirting with Jacob.

Anger flared in me as she did so. I almost growled at her, but Jake winked at me when the blonde's back was turned. Before she was even out the door, Jake pulled me into his arms to kiss me. She was looking at me with narrow eyes. My heart swelled in pride; she was jealous of me, a rare feat in my life.

Carlisle came in after she left. He examined the stitches and said they were holding well.

"They should be good to remove in a week. You're healing quickly, so I'm estimating," he commented.

Jake flashed a smiled at me. I giggled at the thought of werecat. Carlisle set us up with an appointment at the beginning of the next week and we left. He did as he said and paid for the whole deal, too. Jake rode a bit slower on the motorcycle as we rode home. Before we got to the line to the Quileute's territory, however, I asked if we could stop by Fork's High School and see the Cullens/Hales/Swan.

"Of course, for you," Jake said, "Why?"

I shrugged, even though he wouldn't see it, "I want you to be nice to them, okay?"

He sighed, not audibly, but I felt it though his body with my arms wrapped around him, "Of course, Ro"

I set my head against his back, feeling bad that he didn't want to go, but understanding, "They aren't that bad. And you're perfect. I'm sure you guys can learn to coexist." I mumbled sadly.

He was silent, but still rode to the school.

"And that small vampire girl looked nice. Maybe we could be friends if you all stop hating each other. It would be nice to have friends," I sighed quietly, "In case you have to be away for a long time."

We stopped in the parking lot and I looked at the sign. School would be out in a few minutes.

"Did we sleep through the whole day?" I wondered.

"Yeah, you were tired and had a lot of stuff in your system." Jake said.

"Well, its good I got my beauty sleep," I said.

"You have and will never need beauty sleep," Jake smiled, "You are amazing just the way you are. There is not a thing I would change. You are too beautiful."

"Someone's been listening to Bruno Mars," I muttered and he shrugged, not admitting this.

A bell rang and teens started pouring out of the front door. Jake had stopped where I'd asked, a spot away from a Volvo and a Jeep: the Cullen cars.

"Maybe we could invite them to hang out somewhere, or see a movie," I suggested.

"They're vampires," Jake snorted, "They probably wouldn't care. And would hurt your feelings in the process."

I knew they heard him, because the vampires mentioned were five hundred yards away at the moment, with Bella, and Jake was loud.

"Well," I searched my mind for ideas, "I could ask the girls in they wanted to go shopping, right? Do you think they'd like that? Plus I did come into control of some money before I ran away from the lab."

"How would I know?" Jake said uncomfortably as they got closer, with both curious and hostile looks, though the small spiky-haired girl looked happy. Maybe she liked shopping.

"Hi, Ro," she said cheerfully, "I didn't introduce myself yesterday. I'm Alice."

"Hi," I smiled, feeling suddenly cheerful and calm. She glanced at the boy covered in scars.

"This is Jasper," she continued, then pointed over her shoulder to the big guy and the blonde, "That's Emmett and Rosalie."

Jake and I had gotten off the motorcycle and I was leaning up against it. Jake was on the other side off it, holding my hand. I noticed Emmett and Jasper eyeing the motorcycle. Edward was with Bella, but on her other side, away from me and Jake. He obviously didn't want to be over here, same with Rosalie and probably Emmett and Jasper. Maybe I would only ask Alice about shopping; she didn't act like she hated me as much.

"She'll say yes," Edward said suddenly. I looked at him in alarm and he almost smiled warily, "I take it you don't know of our…gifts?"

I shook my head. The other Cullen's were looking at him too. Not because he'd just read my mind and answered, but because they wanted to know what I had thought.

"She was thinking of asking Alice to go shopping," he explained.

Alice grinned bigger and clasped her hands together happily, "Ohh, yes! That would be wonderful! We could go to a mall in Seattle, maybe! They have a great selection."

I noticed Rosalie, who had been glaring off in another direction, peer over at me quickly, then turn away to scowl. Maybe she liked shopping too.

"She saw that Rose," Edward pointed out to the blonde, before watching Bella lovingly. Bella had begun talking to Jake about the motorcycle.

"When could we go?" I asked.

Alice paused for two seconds, "Well…something will come up tonight and Friday—"

Edward bared his teeth and snarled quietly, "Victoria's coming back."

Jake looked over from Bella at this and glared, not at the vampires, but at the name. I was happy he was listening to me.

"—so maybe we could go tomorrow. Rose, want to come?" she continued ignoring Edward and looked over at Rosalie.

"As long as the mutt won't be there," she snarled.

I felt a flicker of anger and more than a flicker hurt when Rosalie said that. I looked down at my feet, blinking quickly. I understood, sort of, why she wouldn't _love_ the wolves. But were they really all that bad? Then my sadness was gone like it never existed, replaced by calm: then confusion on my part. What had just happened?

"He won't, and I see the _cutest_ outfit!" Alice started talking to Rosalie.

"We have abilities," Edward explained quietly to my relief, "I can read minds, and Jasper can sense and control emotions, and Alice can see most of the future, except the wolves." Alice pouted when he brought up her weakness.

"Cool," I smiled a little bit.

"Sorry if I insulted you yesterday," Jasper apologized with a _southern_ accent, "I was being blunt."

"It's okay," I responded automatically, "Carlisle was curious too."

Even though I knew Edward would hear it, my mind instinctively replayed the meeting. I didn't change my thoughts quick enough; he saw the part about my ears.

"That would explain a few things," Edward smiled politely at me, "It doesn't seem so bad. We are a lot stranger than you. If the hood annoys you as much as you're thinking it does…" he trailed off.

Emmett had been talking to Rose, looked up at this, "What is it?" he asked with honest curiosity.

"The reason I smell funny," I mumbled and shook my hood off.

Their eyes widened a bit before the vampires got the surprise under control. Then they acted as if it were nothing. I put it on again so any other kids wouldn't see.

"Ro, we should go soon," Jake informed me.

"Okay, well, see you on Friday then, Alice, Rosalie," I said, putting my helmet on.

"We should carpool, save the environment," Alice decided, "Meet us here after school, okay? Oh, Jazz, come too! I just saw the perfect thing for you!"

I smiled softly at her enthusiasm as Jake started the bike. That went a lot better than I expected.

"So how come you didn't tell me they had superpowers?" I asked when we hit the road.

"It never came up," Jake said.

"Thanks for being good, Jake," I hugged him tighter.

"Anything for you, babe," he responded with a smile in his voice.

"Do you think Emily will let me borrow some clothes while I shop for some new things?"

"Of course she will, Ro. You're already family to her." Jake admitted, "And I think you need a new name. One not anywhere close to the horror you aren't. What was your real name?"

"Ha," I laughed darkly, "There's the irony. My name was Freedom."

"It's beautiful. Like you," Jake commented, making me blush.

We got home, I smiled as I realized it was my home, and went inside. Billy was inside with another man. He had dark brown, curly hair. Both men looked up at our entrance.

"Hey Charlie," Jake greeted the other man.

So this was Bella's dad. They looked a lot alike.

"Hey, Jacob, and is this Rorroh?" he asked, looking at me.

"Sort of," Jake said with an arm around my waist, "She finally told me her real name. This is Freedom." I loved how he said my name. It made me wish I'd always had that name.

Billy's eyes widened as he too found the irony.

"It's a wonderful name," Charlie complimented me before someone scored on the TV and he and Billy were shouting at the screen.

Jake motioned toward the kitchen and we went in to sit at the table. He pulled out food and made us sandwiches. I also heard some other words as he did inventory of his fridge. I smiled internally at his territorial behavior about the food. He was so cute.

He handed me a plate with my food and I lifted the food to my mouth as he talked.

"I'll call Em and pick up some clothes for you after my patrol tonight," he informed me.

"Yeah," I said with enthusiasm as I took another bite, "Just so you know. This sandwich is really good."

He smiled like I'd just given him a million dollars. Wow, I love this guy.

"Also, Em dropped by some books while we were gone. In case you get bored."

He finished his meal, kissed me on the nose, then the lips, saying, "Goodbye, my Freedom," and darting out the door. A few seconds later I heard a howl.

"Wow, Billy, those wolves are getting pretty close by," Charlie commented from the other room.

"Yeah, but they don't bug anyone."

I smirked while I cleaned my plate. Then I walked back to Jake's room. There were a few books on the bed. I slipped under the covers and opened the first. A glance at the clock informed me that Jake would be home in approximately three hours, so I started reading.

**Review! there please  
\/\/\/**


	8. Shopping and Stories and Enemies

**Finally got it. And this part is _long_! But good!  
And lastly, may forget or not bother with this the rest of the story so... I officially admit I don't and never will own Twilight or the amazing Jacob Black.**

Freedom POV

I was halfway through the thick book when Charlie left and Jake got home. They must have passed each other on their ways through the door, because my ears picked up Charlie's comment on how Jake looked. I dropped the book. Why would he say that? What had happened?

I jumped off the bed, my hood flying down in the process, though everyone here knew about my ears so I didn't care. I made it to the living room in two seconds flat. Jake was standing on the wooden floor, muddy and soaking wet. He shook his hair like a dog and grinned at me.

"What happened!" I exclaimed.

"Leech came back like that little Cullen said. She was practically dancing over the territory line and the big Cullen tried to get her, but got on our land near the river. Paul reacted like, well, Paul."

"Is everyone okay?" I asked, concerned.

"Yeah, we're fine, I just landed in the river is all," he convinced me. He kissed the top of my head, "I'm gonna go shower. You should eat something."

Billy had watched the exchange, with somewhat surprise when Jake didn't insult the Cullens. It made me proud. He wheeled into the kitchen, but I stopped him.

"No, Billy, I'll go make spaghetti for us all," I said and he smiled.

"Thank you, Freedom," I grinned childishly as he said my name. Now that Jake, along with Billy, had said it, it finally felt like my name again.

I went through to the kitchen and started to whip up a big batch of spaghetti to satisfy us all. I knew Jake's appetite alone would equal a lot of spaghetti, so I made three steaks before starting the rest of the food. It was a good choice, because Seth showed up a few minutes into the cooking process and asked to join us.

"Of course, Seth," I answered.

"Thanks, Freedom."

"Ah, you heard about that?" I inquired.

"Hard not to," Seth explained as he sat on the counter beside me, "Jake was practically screaming for us to know that before we caught smell of the leech. Did you hear about _that_ yet?"

"Yeah, Jake just came in all muddy. I made him explain," I remarked.

Seth laughed before sticking his nose in the air, "Wow that smells good. I came at the right time."

"Ah, what are you doing here?" Jake teased, making a face as he came in the room.

"Leah is not one to be around right now." Seth snorted, "She hasn't taken to the change like the rest of us did."

"Leah's a wolf too?" I gasped.

"Apparently." Jake shrugged.

"Oh, poor girl," I mumbled sympathetically.

"What do you mean? We werewolves are cool," Seth pointed out.

"Yeah, but Leah's a girl. That's just mess up _everything_ for her," I muttered, "I should hang out with her more; maybe it'll make her feel better. Do you think?"

Both werewolves shrugged.

I turned back to finish making dinner as I made them set the table. I completed the task and set all the food on the table. I was about to call Billy when I felt Jake touch his fingers to my neck. I looked questioning at him.

"Just checking your cut," he assured.

"Okay," then I called out the doorway, "Billy, dinner's ready!"

"Wonderful," he said as he wheeled in from the living room, "Smells fantastic."

"Thanks. Now dig in!" I encouraged, standing back like a proud mother.

I wasn't disappointed. When I finally ate, I was surprised at my own skill. I hadn't cooked in a while, and was glad it turned out well. We finished and I washed the dishes, with Seth's help. Then he left and Jake told me I should rest.

"You should be on alert with those vamps," he said, not exactly insulting them, but edging towards it. I raised an eyebrow and he quickly corrected himself, "I don't mean, I mean, well, Bella said they like to shop and you'll need energy. But if they do anything…"

I laughed and wrapped my arms around him. "I'll be fine Jake. I promise."

I walked back to his, and I guess my, room and got ready to sleep.

Jacob POV

I sighed once my love walked back to our room. Billy hadn't left the room and was staring at me.

"She's going shopping with _Cullens_?" he asked incredulously.

"Yeah, she once us to be friends with them," I sighed again, "I can't _not_ let her try. And Bella is best friends with them so maybe…" I trailed off.

Billy's mouth was a straight line I couldn't read. He didn't like it anymore than I did, and probably less. I ignored him again and walked into the living room to get some rest. I didn't get it too often lately, thanks to the stupid red head leech. She was becoming difficult. My pack was less than happy when they found out Freedom had invited leeches shopping.

Plus, apparently Bella was having a graduation party at the Cullen's. Bella had invited both me and Freedom. It would hurt them both if we didn't go. I would tell her tomorrow before I let her go with the vampires. Bella had _almost_ convinced me the psychic was okay, but that blonde may pull something and the scarred guy, Jasper, made me uneasy. Blondie hated us more than all the others, always had made it known, but there was something about Jasper that kept me more on edge.

I pulled a blanket over myself on the couch and went to sleep.

Freedom POV

I dreamed that night. But it was more of a nightmare, than a dream. All of my past and present fears were jumbled into what seemed like minutes. All of the horrible faces of my past at the lab swirled around in the nightmare. Alistair and Aeron even starred for a moment. It was strange though when a woman I'd never seen before made an appearance. But I knew who the red-eyed red-haired vampire was, I'd heard enough: Victoria.

I was in the woods in Forks and she stood before me. She was about to leap at me when a russet wolf jumped at her. She caught Jake with one hand on his neck and slew him before my frightened eyes.

Then I woke up shuddering, a scream on my lips. It was still dark outside the window, but the sun was trying to peer over the edge of the earth. Jake came in the room a second later, with worry on his face.

"Freedom, are you alright?" he asked.

I nodded, still shaking. He sat on the bed next to me and put an arm around my shoulders. I leaned against his warmth.

"I had a bad dream, is all." I whispered.

"Tell me about it," he whispered soothingly.

"It was the people from the lab and," I swallowed, "Victoria, I think, and she, she hurt you."

"Ha," he laughed softly, "She will never hurt me, my Freedom, I promise."

Jake told me he would have to patrol most of the day until he dropped me off at the school. I hugged him closer.

"You promised," I repeated, "If you get hurt or die, I'm going to kill you."

Jake chuckled and pressed his lips to mine.

"Yes, dear, and just so you know Billy will probably be up in a few hours and Charlie'll be coming over. By the way, Bella invited us to the Cullen's for a graduation party, if you want us to go, we can." he said as he walked out of the room.

I changed into the extra clothes Emily gave me and picked up a book. I flipped open to the right page and settled into bed for a few hours until I made breakfast.

I finished one book a little while later and went out to the kitchen. I searched through the fridge and found eggs and ham and bacon. Pulling out the ingredients, I started to fix up a meal for me and Billy. I scrambled eggs, fried up the ham and cooked the bacon.

Billy rolled in and the doorbell rang at the same time.

"Come in," he called and Charlie walked in.

"Hey Billy, Freedom," he greeted and sniffed the air, "Smells pretty good."

"Thanks, you want some?" I asked politely as I put the food on plates and handed one to Billy.

I got out another plate and made one for me and Charlie. He and Billy sat at the table talking about some sport. I leaned on the counter. When we were done, I cleaned the plates and went back to my room. I searched the pockets of the clothes Jake had found me in. I pulled out the wads of bills.

Flattening the paper, I counted up five hundred eighty-seven dollars. I had gotten it from a vault at the lab before I broke out. Technically it wasn't stealing, because they had killed my parents to take the money.

I folded the cash more sanely and put it in my pocket. Then I got another book to read as a waited and worried for my werewolf to come home.

Jake came back right on time. I had half an hour before I was going to meet the Cullen girls and boy. I'd made more steak for lunch and there was a whole steak leftover for Jake, which he finished within a time of three minutes.

He drove us to the school and parked in the space over from the Cullen cars.

"So remember," he lectured, "You have to—"

"Stay safe and don't bleed," I interrupted, "I got it, Jake."

He was about to talk again, so I kissed him to stop him from speaking. He wrapped his arms around me so I wouldn't pull back for a good five minutes. I didn't mind.

Then the bell rang, making me jump, and it successfully ended the kiss for the moment. People started coming out of the building and a boy with carefully spiked hair walked passed us. He looked over and stopped. I heard Jake chuckle and he looked like he might make a comment. He did.

"How's your stomach holding out, Mike?" he called over to the boy, "Puked in any movie theaters lately?"

The boy, Mike's, face got red and he stepped over near us.

"You're that other guy Bella was friends with, right? Jacob, right, from the reservation?" Mike clarified.

"Yep," he said.

"Who's this?" he motioned at me with raised eyebrows, "I thought you had a thing for Bella?"

So that's why Bella had come over to us that first day. Jake knows her.

"This is my girl, Freedom. Love of my existence," Jake answered fiercely, hugging me closer to his side.

"Okay," Mike said, holding his hands up, "Hey, shouldn't you guys be in school somewhere."

"I wouldn't in any system," I said bluntly, "I have never been; I was kidnapped when I was two."

"Oh," Mike rubbed his neck uncomfortably, "Kay then. Guess I'll see you around then."

He walked off as the Cullens walked up. Alice was skipping beside Jasper, chattering about how the weather will be and what sales will be in which stores. Rosalie wasn't talking, but was smiling at Alice's futuristic news.

"Hi, Freedom, ready to go?" Alice said cheerfully.

"How do you, ah, never mind," I shook my head.

She giggled, "Come on, Emmett's letting us borrow the Jeep."

"Wait what!" Emmett exclaimed and Rosalie elbowed him in the side so he mumbled, "Yeah, just don't hurt my ride."

We all laughed, even Jake cracked a smile. Then Bella, Edward, and Emmett went to the Volvo and Alice, Jasper and Rosalie went to climb in the Jeep. Jake pulled me closer and kissed me before making a hairpin turn out of the parking lot. I climbed in the back seat next to Rosalie and put my seat belt on, even though I was pretty sure they wouldn't wreck. Alice was driving and chattering on about what she 'saw'.

She drove much faster than she should have, I noted. Rosalie listened, but mainly sat with her nose scrunched at the werewolf smell that rubbed off on me. I watched out the window at the scenery that blurred passed us. In half the time it should've taken, we were in Seattle. Alice swerved expertly into a close spot in the mall parking lot and jumped out of the car. Jasper and Rosalie were out too as I managed to climb down.

She skipped beside Jasper and Rosalie towards the door as I followed, feeling somewhat out of place, but happy enough, though that could've just been Jasper. We went in the entrance and I gaped at the size of the mall, and it was just the portion where we were. Jasper chuckled at my emotions as he looked over his shoulder.

"Come on, Freedom, or Alice may have a heart attack in impatience."

I smiled at this, because it couldn't happen. I still rushed to keep up with them. Alice started to talk again about what our schedule would be. She wanted to start here and work her way down the mall.

"Freedom, come on, I see you in the cutest dress!" she squealed suddenly and pulled me into a fancy dress store whose name I didn't have time to catch.

She searched one rack and pulled out a dress. She then dragged me back to the changing room. I went in and hurriedly stripped to try it on. Her speed meant she wouldn't like my slow human(ish)ness. I looked at the dress as I slipped it on. The dress was long, purple, satin, and strapless with an interesting design running the side length. **(Picture on my profile) **I got out of the dressing room and half a second later Alice was standing there grinning.

"Perfect! It looks great," she complimented and held up a few other dresses, "Try these too."

She had me try on a few different designs before saying that a certain blue one was the best. **(Also on profile)**

"Alice, they're great," I said as she circled me in the one she said was best, "But where would I wear this? I don't have any fancy occasions. And my ears make it difficult to go out anywhere without a hood anyway. Plus, money wise—" I was about to say it was worth more than half of what I had when she interrupted.

"Relax," she put a figure to my lips, "Our school has a dance next week, and you should come. And we can fix your hair differently and add something. And money-wise, I'll buy it. See, easy."

"No, you don't have to—" She ignored my complaint. "At least try a dress on too. You are gorgeous." So she picked a dress. **(Profile)**

"Let's go show Rose and Jazz. They're somewhere around here." And with that she, carefully, dragged me into the dressing area full of mirrors and a few chairs, after throwing a hat on my head to hide my ears.

Rosalie was spinning next to one mirror in an indescribable dress. **(Also on profile)****. **Jasper lounged humanly in a chair. They both turned to us when we walked over. I felt hopeless next to Alice and Rosalie, but I actually felt _pretty_ for once.

"Those dresses look wonderful on you both," Jasper complimented like a southern gentleman.

"Yeah," Rosalie agreed after looking back at her mirror.

"Jazz, I saw the best tux for you," Alice smiled and, yet again, dragged him away.

I watched myself from different angles in the mirror. It was an amazing dress, and I'll bet Jake would like it too. Rosalie was ignoring me, but did glance over once or twice.

"That's a really pretty dress on you," I commented nonchalantly and she nodded, "Are you wearing it to your school's dance? Alice said there was one next week."

Rosalie shrugged gracefully, "I may choose something different. They do have some options here, unlike Forks."

"So why do you guys live in Forks if you obviously like places with better malls and things?" I asked curiously. Jake had given too much detail.

"Didn't your mutt, I mean boyfriend, tell you?" she asked and I shook my head, ignoring the insult, "There are too many sunny days here. We _sparkle_." She sounded disgusted. "We attract too much attention; so we're stuck in small, cloudy, _pointless_ towns like Forks. Forever, because we don't die too easily, we're stuck in the worst of the country, forever."

"I'm sorry," I mumbled sincerely.

She glanced at me and spun around gracefully to face me.

"There are a few perks, never getting wrinkles." she admitted, "But this get's old after a while."

"How did it happen; if it's not too much to ask? I'd understand," I added quickly.

"My fiancée assaulted me and left me for dead," she summed up bluntly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," I whispered, "I'll bet you got back at him for that."

"I did," she smiled grimly, "So what happened to you. It's not every day that we meet people like you? How did the ears happen?"

"My parents were murdered and I was kidnapped when I was little. My parents weren't great, but they were my folks. Until about a week ago I was kept in a lab and tortured and experimented on. This was my second escape. I get hunted down by bounty hunters and brought back, usually. Punishment isn't much worse than usual tests, but it isn't pleasant. Two of the hunters found me a few days ago. Luckily Jake and the pack got rid of them. Carlisle found a tracking chip in my hip and removed it, so I should be safe now. There are bound to be more after me. But it isn't something I can forget." I ended my story softly, rubbing my arm instinctively where some scars stood out.

"Oh, Freedom, I'm sorry," Rosalie said quietly.

Alice walked in the room with sorrowful face. She and Jasper must have heard the whole thing. She ran forward and hugged me. Jasper stepped forward and put an apologetic hand on my shoulder. I realized he was wearing a tuxedo; Alice was right, it did look good on him and suited the dress she now wore as well.

"Well," I said once they stepped back, "Now that I have successfully ruined the mood, what should we do?"

Jasper smiled and I suddenly felt happier, without a weight on my shoulders anymore. Alice's face went blank momentarily, then brightened.

"They're starting karaoke out in the mall, with a stage and equipment and everything. Want to go sing?" she said mischievously and pleading mixed together, "Just one song each?"

"Fine," I agreed almost immediately, and paused before exclaiming, "Hey, Jasper, no fair!"

"You would've agreed, I just speed it up," he explained and I felt a wave of understanding, "No one can deny Alice."

We changed back, Alice bought our outfits, and found the karaoke set up. They were just starting. I guy was walking around to everyone walking by and asking for names to enter in a big bowl. Alice skipped forward and, after the man's initial shock as the beauty spoke to him, he put in all of our names.

They finished and he hyped up the audience before pulling the first name out of the bowl. Alice was grinning, so I immediately knew one of us had been chosen.

"Freedom! Come on up," he called.

"That would happen, I don't even know what to sing" I mumbled at the vampires' amusement.

"Sing a happy song, then, find a title you like and go for it," Alice suggested, her grin never swaying.

I walked up and was given a microphone. I didn't know much music, but the title seemed alright. Music started to play as the crowd chattered and Alice gave me thumbs up. I glanced at Jasper and I felt completely calm. **(P.S. I don't own Perfect Day: Hoku does, I think)**

_Sun's up  
A little after twelve  
Make breakfast for myself  
Leave the work for someone else  
People say  
They say that it's just a phase  
They tell me to act my age,  
Well I am_

On this perfect day,  
Nothing's standing in my way  
On this perfect day,  
When nothing can go wrong

It's the perfect day,  
Tomorrow's gonna come too soon  
I could stay, forever as I am  
On this perfect day

Sun's down  
A little after ten  
I pick up all my friends  
In my Mercedes-Benz

Wake up  
Don't tell me it's just a dream  
'Cause when I've had enough  
You'll hear me say,  
Now don't you try to rain on my

Perfect day,  
Nothing's standing in my way  
On this perfect day,  
Nothing can go wrong

It's the perfect day,  
Tomorrow's gonna come too soon  
I could stay, forever as I am  
On this perfect day  
La la la  
La la la,  
Oh, oh  
I'm in the race  
But I've already won (La la la)  
And getting there can  
Be half the fun (La la la)  
So don't stop me  
Till I'm good and done,  
Don't you try to rain on my

Perfect day  
It's the perfect day  
It's the perfect day  
Nothing's gonna bring me down  
I could stay, forever as I am  
On this perfect day  
Nothing's standing in my way,  
On this perfect day,  
Nothing can go wrong

I'm in the race  
But I've already won  
And getting there can  
Be half the fun,  
So don't stop me  
Till I'm good and done,  
Don't you try to rain on my

Perfect, day  
On this perfect day (2x)

Cheers erupted and I blushed. I wasn't sure I could sing, but apparently I wasn't that bad. I dashed off stage and mock-glared at Alice.

"You knew that would happen," I accused.

"Of course I did, otherwise it wouldn't be as fun." she admitted smugly.

She, Jasper, and Rose sang next, all in a row. They had amazing voices that I could never compete with. Alice had us stop by one food court so I could get a bite to eat. We sat at a table while I ate two tacos and a pop. Rose and Alice talked about a shop on the other end of the mall and Jasper watched my food in disgust.

"How does that taste good?" he asked, with a scrunched nose.

"Hey, don't knock it till you try it," I lectured and held out one taco, "Want one?"

"I'll pass," he pushed it towards me.

Alice's chatter stopped as she froze, in a vision I assumed. She blinked and looked at me.

"We're going to meet someone. Do you know someone named Kaden?" she asked simply.

I dropped my taco. I froze in horror, total, utter, horror. How the hell did they find me _again_?

"Kad?" I choked out.

My horror may have been a lot to take in. Jasper jolted to his feet so hard his chair flew back.

"Who is this?" he demanded in a harsh whisper.

"One of the guys after me; he caught me last time. He's horrible; he killed a whole family without blinking last time," my voice cracked, "Who knows what he'd do here?"

"Nothing, he will do absolutely nothing here," Rosalie convinced me, eyes fierce, "Alice, where is he?"

"The vision just changed," she whispered so we didn't attract more attention, "We're meeting him outside hall to the bathroom and exit," she pointed to our left, "In a few minutes you were going to go that way."

"Then I'll go," I stated, "He won't hurt anyone if I just follow his orders."

"You are not going back there alone," Rosalie growled and I stepped away from her, scared for a second.

"Carlisle wouldn't want us to hurt any humans," Jasper reminded, "But who knows what would happen if we don't?"

"I know. There will be murder," Alice answered in a dull voice, "And lots of blood."

I stood and said louder, in case he was already here, "I have to use the restroom. You guys wait here for me."

"No," Rosalie whispered and spoke louder, playing along against my wishes, "Same here. I'll go with you. Do you all have to go?"

"Yeah, let's go, and then back to shopping," Alice agreed, pulling Jasper up too.

We all walked down the empty hall until the way split, one way to bathrooms, one way to the exit. The exit door was open.

"Someone forgot to shut the door," I commented, "I'll go shut it for them."

I held up a hand to tell them all to wait and then follow and walked to the door. Like I expected, a hand jerked out and grabbed me, pulling me outside. Kaden had a hand gripping my throat as he shoved me against the wall. He also looked confused at my smirking through the fear. Jasper was helping me keep control of my emotions thank goodness.

"Why are you grinning, demon," he snarled, holding a gun at me.

As an answer, the gun disappeared. Alice, Rosalie, and Jasper stood around us in a small circle.

"I believe the real question is what are _you_ doing with _our friend_?" Rose bared her teeth extremely animalistic.

"All of you leave or all of you die," he threatened, and then stopped short as he watched Jasper smash his gun like aluminum foil.

"What _are_ you?" he said, horrified.

"Vampires," Alice whispered as she took his hand from my neck and crushed every bone in it to little more than dust.

Rose covered his mouth to keep him from screaming out.

"Ah, ah, screaming's a no-no," she said in a tiny voice like she was talking to a three year old.

"Shoulda thought 'bout the chance you mighta got caught," Jasper's southern voice said, "Cause you wouldn't a been in this mess if ya had."

I had taken a step back on instinct. They were scarier than I had imagined. Alice turned to me after they stopped hurting him.

"You have some questions you want to ask him." It wasn't a question, she just knew.

I turned to Kaden, now standing against the wall.

"Why are you here?" I spat.

"I wasn't done with you last time. Remember, demon?" he looked intentionally at my arm and I covered the many scars with a hand.

"Okay, but how did you know I was still here?" I questioned again.

"The tracker said you were in Cali, but certain, instinct, told me you never left." He smirked, "I was right, as usual. Now how have you been faring? Those scars are healing well I see; you should've died from what I did to you."

I shuddered without thinking and his grin widened. I didn't move for a second and he leaned off the wall and pulled my arm up to inspect my skin. Alice snarled.

"I'm not gonna do anything, gorgeous," he said as his eyes searched my arm in apparent delight.

"Too bad we don't care what you _will _do," Alice responded and pushed him back at the wall, probably breaking one of his ribs, "Once she's done asking questions we are going to find a painful way to rid this world of you. Maybe we'll do what you did to her, to you times ten."

"Did anyone else have the feeling I was still here?" I inquired.

"Nope," Kaden grimaced, "I made it sound like the idea was wrong. Why would I let anyone of the others have a chance at those fifty thousand dollars?"

I grimaced at the amount the scientists were willing to pay to have me back. Though I saw Jasper's eyebrows shoot up; he didn't know what I was worth to these guys. Then I looked up into Kaden's eyes.

"Are you being tracked? Allen's a smart guy I'll admit, even in the wrong profession, but he would want to know where his money's going," I spoke clearly, hating bringing up my captor for so long's name.

"Allen's dead." Kaden said bluntly but willingly, "Remember Bron? He killed him a good week ago after you escaped. He figured your punishment wouldn't be bad enough when you got back, so he took over. And no, he isn't smart enough to track his bounty hunters."

My blood went cold at the strange, familiar name, but I didn't think back to _those_ memories. Jasper felt my emotions and put a hand on my shoulder, flooding me with the feeling of confidence. I smiled thankfully at him, then turned to all three vampires.

"I'm done here."

Jasper motioned for me to go back inside and I followed the command. I picked up our bags from inside the doorway and stood around the corner so I could hear them, but the mall wouldn't see me. There were no cameras out that exit, I noticed and wondered why, but it wasn't that important to me. I heard Kaden scream a muffled quiet scream, but I heard the pure agony behind it. It didn't last long.

A few minutes later Jasper and Alice came back in, and I saw them as the true predators they were. I'd only seen an inkling of their ability and it had, in a way, scarred me. But I was happy it was directed towards my enemy.

"Thank you," I whispered, "You didn't have to help me, but you did."

"Of course we had to help, Freedom," Alice chastened me, "We're your friends. And no one deserves to have the hurt you had, except that vile creature that Rose is taking far away right now. We wouldn't just sit back and watch that happen to someone, especially someone sweet like you. Today just wasn't his lucky day. It's your perfect day."

She ended her short speech by hugging me close.

"Now what should we do?" she asked, switching from vampire to seemingly innocent pixie in a blink, "We still have a while before we have to get back to Forks. And no offence, but I think you could use more shoes. You can't wear those to the dance."

"None taken," I chuckled, "Let's go find a shoe store."

**Whew that was long, but hopefully worth it!  
...you can review now.**


	9. Shoes and Cullens and Jake

**Hiya! Finally added this on! You may all enjoy. Sit back, eat a pie, and read!**

Freedom POV

We started walking back through the mall as Alice looked for a specific shoe store. Jasper slowed to a walk beside me just behind Alice. She didn't acknowledge the move, probably already knowing what it was about.

"Freedom, I have a few things I need clarified," he started, "Back there, when Kaden mentioned that name, Bron. Who was he? It scared you stiff, I felt it."

"He was one of the worst guys I knew at the lab. Things were, complicated. He was a horrible, disgusting excuse for a human. I wouldn't be surprised if he _wasn't_ human. It was bad when Allen led those guys, but Bron? He may not have the brains some of them have, but he doesn't have anything to lose." I explained bitterly.

"Oh," Jasper pondered this, "One other thing, if it isn't too much. When Kaden said he should've killed you, he wasn't exaggerating. What did he do to you? And how did it _not_ kill you?"

"He was a very sadistic man, with good instincts," I added, "He also was great with a knife."

I pulled up my sleeves and revealed slash after slash crossing all over each arm. Some had paled to a few shades whiter than my skin; most were still red and raw. The most recent were still scabbed over, and still throbbed sometimes. They showed up and down my forearms and a few cut into my biceps. They were healing up because Carlisle had put something on them after my surgery.

"Kaden knew how to sharpen knives and he could determine how fast I heal. And this was just my arms." I summed up and shoved the sleeves back down.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Freedom," Alice spun and hugged me tightly, "I'm going to pay for everything else you get and then we should stop by our house so Carlisle can put more on your arms when we are done."

"Alice, it wasn't your fault, you don't have to do anything," I complained.

"It doesn't matter," Alice said, "Now let's go look for shoes, Rose'll be here in two minutes with a grin and expectation for shoes."

Sure enough, Rosalie showed up two minutes later wearing a dazzling smile that caused every man within a hundred yards to stare, but it scared me.

"Let's go, Freedom," Alice squealed and ran down one aisle.

We found shoes to match our dresses easily thanks to Alice. Mine had three inch heels and were glittering blue. Both other girls found similar shoes and Jasper already had some at home. We, well, they, paid and we left. We shopped for a while more and every time I saw something I liked or thought about getting, Alice would see or Jasper would sense it. Alice would then buy it. So doing the math I ended up with a lot of new clothes.

Two hours later it was starting to get dark. I was starting to get worn out, but was having too much fun to admit it. Jasper eventually told Alice I was exhausted and she and Rose decided we could do this again. We went back to the Jeep with towering bags. My arms were sore when I set my bags and boxes in the back and climbed in.

"You stopped smelling like werewolf finally," Rose commented.

"Okay," I said, not sure how to respond.

We got back to Forks a little while later. I called Jake, but he didn't answer, probably out searching for Victoria. I left him a message informing him that I was stopping by the Cullen's house so Carlisle could check on my injuries. I knew it wouldn't make him too happy, but I told him anyway as we pulled in the Cullen drive.

All of the rest of the family and Bella were inside as I helped unload the car of Alice and Rose's stuff. We left mine in the Jeep because I was leaving shortly. I met Esme for the first time as we walked in the door.

"Hello, Freedom," she greeted me sweetly.

"Hi, Mrs. Cullen," I shook her hand.

"Please call me Esme," she smiled and motioned into another room, "Carlisle is in there. He can check your injuries."

I nodded my thanks and walked into the other room. Carlisle had set it up like a little doctor's office. He was looking through a pile of gauzes and medicines as I stepped in.

"Hello, Freedom," he spoke, "Please sit here. How are you today?"

"I'm fine," I responded as I sat and looked around.

It was a huge house, and the room was big too. Edward, Bella, Alice, Esme, Emmett had come in the room and either stood nearby, or sat on the couch. Rose was hanging up clothes and Jasper was somewhere else in the house. Edward and Bella were watching each other with love from the couch, but everyone else watched as Carlisle rolled up my sleeves. There was a collective gasp from Esme and Emmett. Esme looked brokenhearted even though we'd just met. Carlisle carefully redressed the cuts.

I removed my long-sleeved shirt so I was in a blue tank top. Carlisle lifted the back so long red raw wounds were visible. You couldn't see them in the dress, thankfully, because these wouldn't heal for a while yet. Alice let out a sob and covered her mouth at the sight.

"Kaden did this?" she cried.

"Yeah," I said softly.

"We should've done more to him," she growled.

Everyone else in the room looked at her in surprise.

"Who is Kaden?" Carlisle asked calmly.

"One of the horrible people who are after Freedom. We ended him today," Alice explained angrily, clearly not feeling a bit guilty about it.

"You _killed_ someone!" Esme exclaimed.

"With good reason," Rose walked into the room, obviously avoiding looking at either me, or my back, "the stupid human tried to hurt Freedom again. We couldn't just let him live to tell the tale."

"You killed the guy who did this?" Emmett clarified, pointing to my back.

"We all did our part, but Rose drove him off to who-knows-where to finish him," Jasper explained as he too walked in.

"And I am forever thankful that you did," I injected my thanks into the conversation.

Carlisle finished and I turned to face the family while I waited for it to dry.

"Esme, please don't be upset about it. It affected everyone in a good way. Now I have one less person out for my head and the humans around are safer, because these hunters are willing to exterminate the whole town."

"No offence, Freedom, but you really worth it?" Emmett asked with innocent enough intentions, but Rose still smacked him with the power of a truck collision.

"Of course she is," Rose and Alice hissed in unison.

"Plus, apparently the reward for capturing her is $50,000." added Jasper.

"What? How could anyone put a price on a human life?" Esme exclaimed.

"They don't consider her human enough," Edward looked away from Bella to answer, reading my thoughts exactly.

"That's horrible," Esme cried, "She's as human as Bella or Charlie. Her ears don't change that."

"Thank you," I whispered gratefully, "But it doesn't make a difference. They will still come after me again. And someone will get hurt." Carlisle helped me slip my shirt on. "I should get back to the rez and talk to the pack about it. I may end up giving myself to them so no one gets killed; the risks are getting too high."

"No, you can't!" Alice appeared closer to me and growled, "Don't you dare. If anyone tries to hurt you, we'll finish them."

Esme looked heartbroken at the thought of killing someone, but didn't deny Alice's comment. Emmett nodded in agreement, as did Jasper and Rose. Bella had looked up at Alice's outburst, but didn't follow the conversation and Edward mumbled to her; then she nodded quickly.

"You don't have to do anything," I tried again, and then my phone buzzed, causing me to flinch in surprise. I flipped it out and answered.

"Hello?"

"Freedom? Where are you?" Jake asked in what may have been a mix of anger and worry.

"I'm at the Cullen's," I responded coolly, "Carlisle redressed my…injuries, again. I'll be back on the reservation in a few minutes."

"Couldn't you have waited for me?" he would have sounded harsh to anyone else, but I knew he was just being protective.

"No, and I have to talk to you when I get back. Another bounty hunter showed up at the mall. Don't worry," I added quickly, "The Cullens helped me."

Alice waved for my attention and started to mime dancing. It made me smile a little. Then she and Rose grabbed their other bags and dashed upstairs in half a second.

"By the way, can we go to the Fork's High dance?" I asked, "Please? I got a dress and everything."

"If you want to, than we will," Jake answered loyally, "But can you please come home now?"

"Of course. See you in a little bit." I replied and hung up. "Sorry to cut our talk short."

"It's okay, dear," Esme said in a motherly tone.

"I'll drive you to the territory line now so the pup doesn't have a heart attack," Emmett offered.

Then he disappeared and I heard the engine starting. The family left in the room told me goodbye as I left the house. Emmett had turned the radio on as he waited. He turned it off we sped down the driveway.

I absently traced the scars on my arm while I stared out the window. The trees blurred by for three minutes before Emmett slowed to a halt outside the Quileute land. I climbed out and started unloading my bags from the car. I only managed to unload two before Emmett grabbed the rest and set them out. I smiled my gratitude, he told me the Cullen's would help protect me, and he drove off.

"Freedom!" Jake called as he ran over the invisible line towards me.

He picked me up and spun me around.

"Glad you're back, Freedom. I missed you so much!" he tightened his hold on me, "Let's go and you can explain what happened."

Jake had brought his car, so he loaded up my things and we drove back to his house. I quickly went over my day out to him and was done by the time we stopped. He was, to say it lightly, furious that Kaden had gotten so close to hurting me. He also agreed to go to the dance with me and wanted me to help him make the rest of the pack go, for amusement and support.

"This will be great!" I squealed unnaturally and hugged him. Alice was rubbing off on me. Jake hugged me back.

"With you," he murmured, "Everything is great."

**Now you can all review!**


	10. Semiformal and Preparations and Car Ride

**I know I know, really short chapter, but I've decided to show a... 'deleted scene'. In case anyone had wanted to see a more detailed karaoke scene. So...yeah, I have to write that.**

*day of the dance*

Jacob POV

My imprint has been running all over the house for the past few days. She is beautiful when she is excited. Freedom somehow convinced Seth and Jared to come to the Forks High dance. Jared's bringing Kim and Seth will be looking out for a girl. He really hopes to find his imprint there. Freedom got a call from the psychic vampire again and wants to go over to get ready for the dance. I wish she wouldn't get all buddy-buddy with a bloodsucker, but it makes her happy. And they _did_ save her life, so I owe the vamps that much.

"I can't wait!" Freedom exclaimed beautifully as she hugged me again, "You'll look great!"

"You already look great," I responded into her hair, "You don't even need to go over there."

"I haven't even started getting ready yet!" she complained.

"You don't need to," was all I could say before her cell rang. She answered it quickly.

"Hi Alice!" she chirped, "Yeah, I'll be there in a few. Bye."

I sighed as she hung up. Freedom quickly kissed the frown away.

"I need to look pretty," she explained and dashed away to get the dress she wouldn't let me see.

"Then don't do anything else." I called, on my way out the door to start my car.

Freedom bustled out with a bag and jumped in the car with a blinding smile. I didn't want to have to go, but how could I not take the chance to show off this amazing, gorgeous, wonderful, angel? We got to the Cullen house and she paused opening the door. She turned back and planted her lips on mine. Then I heard the front door of the house open and Freedom pulled back.

"Get ready, Jake," she grinned, "I'm more than okay with shirtless you, but the school might not be."

She bounced into the house and Alice, before closing the door, gave me a reassuring nod. I sighed at the thought of leaving Freedom here again. And I drove away to get ready for the dance like she said. At home I scoured my closet for something semi-formal. I found a tie, but that was as formal as I owned.

Billy was about to explode in laughter as he rolled in and handed me a tuxedo that he had gotten from who-knows-where. He started laughing the second he left and I heard him through the whole house, not needing my wolf-hearing.

The tux fit well and I took to pacing around the living room while I waited. I will never understand why girls need hours to get ready, when I took less than ten minutes. I couldn't wait to see Freedom; it ate away at me.

Freedom POV

Alice skipped cheerfully up the stairs to her room. I followed in the same mood. Rosalie was already perched on a chair in her dress, studying her reflection.

"Get change so we can do your hair first," Alice bounced happily. Could vampires get sugar highs?

"Sometimes we think that may be possible," I heard Edward mutter from the door.

I turned and saw him pull Bella into the room. She clearly wasn't enjoying this and I wondered why. I was ecstatic.

"She doesn't like dressing up," Edward explained.

"Or dancing, or being center of attention, or shopping, or anything _fun_," Alice continued and Bella stuck her tongue out at her.

Edward closed the door on his way out and Bella and I changed into our dresses. Bella's dress was simple, apparently because of her hate of attention. **(Profile)**

I slipped into my own dress, as did Alice. Alice started chattering to Rosalie her idea for my hair as she dragged Bella to a chair to do her hair. Rosalie sat me down and started to curl my hair as Alice had suggested. She pinned it up and let some brown curls drape my shoulders. She added clips that a little to hold my hair up. Rosalie spun my chair to the mirror and I gasped.

"It's wonderful. Thank you, Rosalie," I gushed.

Alice had done something similar to Bella, but braided some of it back into a bun. Bella looked like she wanted to run away; Alice was enjoying it. A big bag dropped onto the table before me as Rosalie pulled out an assortment of makeup tools. From the amount in the bag, it would take a little while, so I settled in and waited for the finish.

The vampires finished with us a half hour later. Rosalie spun my chair around to the mirror and my eyes widened. I hardly could believe it was me. The girl in the mirror was so pretty. She gave me a thick, sparkling headband that held up my hair and covered my ears. I marveled at my image as Rosalie did her own makeup, though she didn't need any.

"Freedom, could you come here for a second," I heard Carlisle outside the door.

I slipped out of the room into the hall, where the rest of the Cullen's were.

"What's up?" I asked.

"We were wondering whether you knew if other hunters might come here," Esme said softly, "So we can be ready and not risk you or others getting hurt."

"I don't know exactly, but Kaden said they all headed to California," I told them what I knew, "So hopefully we won't have visitors for a little while."

"Don't be afraid to tell us, Freedom," Esme patted my shoulder, "And you look beautiful."

"Thank you, Esme," I smiled.

I went back into the other room so Alice could help with final touches.

"There!" Alice said finally, bouncing joyfully, "You are perfect."

We all went down stairs where the rest of the family was waiting. Jasper, Edward, and Emmet all wore suits. Esme and Carlisle stood off to the side, the latter holding a camera. All of them clapped as we entered and Emmett whistled. Going out to the cars, Alice explained a few things.

"You, Jasper, and I are going in my Porsche. Emmett, Rose, Bella, and Edward will go in the Volvo. Carlisle called Jacob and he'll meet us there. He can't wait; Carlisle said."

I clasped my hands together once I got in the car so I could calm down. Alice must've been rubbing off on Jasper, and he was rubbing off on me. Jasper gave me a sideward glance and I took a calm breath. "Thanks" I mouthed to him in the passenger seat and he nodded.

"Oh, they're playing great music tonight!" Alice announced, "Ew, except that one. Oh, and that one, why did they choose that one?"

I chuckled and she turned around to look at me. Then she tossed something blue back at me and faced the road again. I looked at the blue thing and realized it was elbow-length gloves.

"To cover your scars, Freedom," Alice explained.

"Oh, thanks," I said as I pulled the silken gloves over my hands. I brushed a curl back behind my human ear and waited to see my imprint again.

**Quick thing: i may have made it seem like she only had cat ears earlier, but it's now that she has both cat ears and human ears. It's weird, but made some things easier to write.**

**K, Review :)**


	11. Deleted SceneExtraThing

**Like I said, deleted scene, of sorts.**

Deleted Scene-Karaoke-

"_You knew that would happen," I accused._

"_Of course I did, otherwise it wouldn't be as fun." she admitted smugly._

Freedom POV

"Alice Cullen!" the man called next and Alice spun on her heel towards the stage.

She looked through the song options quickly and selected one. Then she skipped over to the microphone and grinned towards Jasper. She leaned towards the mike as the music started.

_I don't want to get up baby, let's turn off the phone_  
_I don't want to go to work today or even put my makeup on_  
_I got better things to do than my to do list anyway_  
_Hide under the covers and waste away the daydrive me crazythe door, please do not disturbdown in the evening all I really want to do is_  
_When I wake up, when I wake up in the morning baby_  
_All I really want to do is_

_Let's just lay here and be lazy, baby_

_All I want to do-o-o-o_  
_All I want to do-o-o-o is love you, yeah_

_I got my whole life to change the world and climb the ladders_  
_Looking at you looking at me is the only thing that matters_  
_Come a little closer baby, we can talk without the words_  
_Hang a sign on_

_Let's just lay here and be lazy, baby drive me crazy_

_All I want to do-o-o-o_  
All I want to do-o-o-o is love you

_Give me a kiss from that Elvis lip_  
_You don't want to miss this!_

_All I want to do-o-o-o_  
_All I want to do-o-o-o is love you_

_All I really want to do is_  
_All I really want to do is_  
_All I really want to do is love you and love you and love you_

_Come a little closer baby, we can talk without the words_  
_Hang a sign on the door_  
_Please do not, please do not, please do not, please do not disturb_

_When I lay __down in__ the evening all I really want to do is  
When I wake up, when I wake up in the morning baby  
All I really want to do is_

I almost went deaf after the cheers that erupted for Alice. Jasper, usually quiet, was cheering too, though he looked frantic with all the emotions. Alice pranced off the stage and I high-fived her.

"You're amazing!"

Rosalie grinned, "I got a pretty good sister."

Jasper didn't bother talking; he just pulled her into his arms and kissed her. I looked away and up to the man holding the next name. He was trying to calm the crowd again with little success. I walked over to the stage and held out a hand for the mike. He gave it to me and I dragged it in front of the speakers.

There were gasps, squeals, and other noises of shock as the feedback echoed through the section of the mall. I smiled in success at the sudden silence it created and handed the microphone back to the man.

"Now that we're all on our feet again, it's time for the next singer!" the MC dude announced, "Next up…Rosalie Hale!"

"Did Alice bribe the guy into making us all go now?" I muttered.

"Yes she did," Rosalie nodded before strutting up to the guy with the mike.

There were cheers and whistles from immature guys in the audience for Rose as she searched for her own song. I wasn't sure what kind of a song to expect from her. She seemed like the type to pick a somewhat violent song, but I couldn't be too sure. So when I heard the next song I wasn't really surprised.

_County road 233, under my feet_  
_Nothin' on this white rock but little ol' me_  
_I've got two miles till, he makes bail_  
_And if I'm right we're headed straight for hell_

_I'm goin' home, gonna load my shotgun_  
_Wait by the door and light a cigarette_  
_If he wants a fight, well now he's got one_  
_And he ain't seen me crazy yet_  
_He slapped my face and he shook me like a rag doll_  
_Don't that sound like a real man?_  
_I'm gonna show him what little girls are made of_  
_Gunpowder and lead_

_Well it's half past ten, another six pack in_  
_And I can feel the rumble like a cold black wind_  
_He pulls in the drive, gravel flies_  
_He don't know what's waitin' here this time_

_Hey I'm goin' home, gonna load my shotgun_  
_Wait by the door and light a cigarette_  
_If he wants a fight well now he's got one_  
_And he ain't seen me crazy yet_  
_He slapped my face and he shook me like a rag doll_  
_Don't that sound like a real man?_  
_I'm gonna show him what little girls are made of_  
_Gunpowder and lead_

_His fist is big but my gun's bigger_  
_He'll find out when I pull the trigger_

_I'm goin' home, gonna load my shotgun_  
_Wait by the door and light a cigarette_  
_If he wants a fight well now he's got one_  
_And he ain't seen me crazy yet_  
_He slapped my face and he shook me like a rag doll_  
_Don't that sound like a real man?_  
_I'm gonna show him what little girls are made of_  
_Gunpowder and,_  
_Gunpowder and lead_  
_Gunpowder and lead, yeah_  
_Hey!_

There were more men's voices in the whooping and hollering for Rosalie as she walked off stage. My eyebrows were raised high from the song. I had been right about the violence. Rosalie had a beautiful voice: a beautiful, scary, voice.

Alice and Jasper had been busy kissing during Rosalie's entire song, and they now broke apart to wait for Jasper's name to be called. The MC stuck the mike in front of a speaker like I had so the crowd would quiet down. Then he announced the next singer.

"Jasper Hale!" he read, before muttering away from the microphone, "Finally a guy."

As Jasper searched for the right music, I watched the audience. I noticed a few girls away from the crowd by the stage. I walked over to Alice and Rosalie.

"Hey, Alice, don't those girls go to Forks High?" I motioned to them.

Alice looked at said-girls and sighed. "Yes, and they are all in love with my Jasper."

Jasper glanced down at us before the music started. "This one's for Alice. My love, my life." I saw the girls from Forks huffing and pouting as if he had actually liked them. Then Jasper started singing. He was mesmerizing.

I don't want this moment to ever end  
Where everything's nothing without you  
I'll wait here forever just to, to see you smile  
'Cause it's true, I am nothing without you

Through it all, I made my mistakes  
I stumble and fall, but I mean these words

I want you to know  
With everything I won't let this go, these words are my heart and soul  
I'll hold on to this moment you know, 'cause I'll bleed my heart out to show  
That I won't let go

Thoughts read unspoken, forever in doubt  
Pieces of memories fall to the ground  
I know what I didn't have so, I won't let this go  
'Cause it's true, I am nothing without you

All the streets where I walked alone, with nowhere to go  
have come to an end

I want you to know  
With everything I won't let this go, these words are my heart and soul  
I'll hold on to this moment you know, 'cause I'll bleed my heart out to show  
And I won't let go

In front of your eyes, it falls from the skies  
When you don't know what you're looking to find  
In front of your eyes, it falls from the skies  
When you just never know what you will find (what you will find)

I don't want this moment to ever end  
Where everything's nothing without you

I want you to know  
With everything I won't let this go, these words are my heart and soul  
I'll hold on to this moment you know, 'cause I'll bleed my heart out to show  
that I won't let go (I want you to know)  
With everything I won't let this go, these words are my heart and soul  
I'll hold on to this moment you know, 'cause I'll bleed my heart out to show  
that I won't let go

"Wow," I heard some guy near us mutter, "That was deep. No wonder he has that chick Alice."

'That chick Alice' was currently making out with Jasper on stage. Alice had her arms wrapped around his neck and his arms were around her waist. Jasper had her a few inches off the ground and they were attached at the mouth.

"Come on Alice, Jasper," Rosalie groaned as she dragged them off the stage.

When they finally separated, somehow not out of breath in the slightest, my stomach grumbled. We had passed the food court and the smells of food were getting to me.

"Let's get some food so Freedom's stomach stops shouting at us." Alice smirked.

**Songs sung\/\/**

**All I Want To Do- Sugarland**

**Gunpowder and Lead- Miranda Lambert**

**With Me- Sum 41**

**Review, my wonderful fans!**


	12. Arrivals and Dances and Sleep

**Yeah it's been a while, sorry. _Major_ writer's block on this**

Freedom POV

Alice drove into the parking lot. We parked and Jasper offered a hand to me in the back seat. I took it so I could climb out of the car. I mumbled thanks as he shut the door behind me.

"Not at all, ma'am," he nodded like a gentleman and took Alice's arm.

I followed them to the school entrance. It was decked out in all sorts of sparkling decorations. All sorts of lights bounced off the shimmering décor and reflected on our skin. It held my attention for half a second before someone tapped my shoulder. I turned and saw Emmett.

He motioned over his shoulder and I looked back into the trees. Jake stood just in the shadows and started to race over. I assumed the rest of the invited pack was here too, but my eyes were only for Jake. He was in a black tuxedo, heavens know where he got it, and his eyes were alight with happiness.

He picked me up in his arms and pressed his lips to mine. I could feel his werewolf heat even through the layers in the tux. I wrapped my arms around his neck so we wouldn't separate. Eventually though, oxygen became necessary and I pulled back to breathe. His lips pressed to my cheek, then forehead, and then lips again before Jake released me.

"You are the most beautiful person I have ever met," he murmured to me, "and I love you so much."

"Right back at ya, handsome," I whispered, planting another kiss on his lips. "Shall we go?"

"Yeah, can we go now?" I heard Seth whine nearby.

Jake and I rolled our eyes in unison. Jake hooked arms with me and we walked towards an arch at the doorway. Alice had said she explained our presence to the supervisors, so they waved us through at the entrance. I looked around at all of the people.

The Cullens were branched out everywhere as well. Bella was dancing, sort of, with Edward. Alice was twirling around Jasper, and Rosalie and Emmett were just sitting around staring at each other lovingly. A slow song started playing and Jake put his hands on my waist. I put my hands on his shoulders. Slowly, and probably still offbeat, we danced.

We danced through three slow songs, hardly moving at all. My eyes were trained on Jake's and vice-versa.

The songs eventually ended and a rap song started. Jake saw my expression of disgust and led me off to a table. He pulled out a chair for me before sitting opposite me and holding my hand. People walked by, I think, but we were both oblivious to it. Then someone sat down at our table. I blinked out of my daze and realized it was Alice.

"No, ignore me," she mumbled to Jake and me, "I wanted to inform you a girl will come over in a few minutes and try to flirt with Jacob. Don't freak or anything, but she may try to separate you guys. Now go back to staring at each other."

Digesting this new information, I turned back to Jake. I could tell by his expression that he read my eyes correctly.

"Whoever this chick is," he started, "She has probably got severe issues to try to separate us. Freedom, are you listening to me?" He asked as my eyes flashed around us. I looked back to him.

"Of course, Jake," I said sincerely.

He was about to say something, but stopped and stood. He held out a hand to stop me from rising.

"I'm going to get us drinks, okay?" he asked and I nodded.

He walked away to the table with a big glass bowl of punch. I scanned the crowd of females near him. Most were with other boys, but some kept glancing at my Jake. I heard a high pitched voice talking near me in a volume meant to be a whisper.

"Check out the guy at the punch table. Isn't he from that reservation?" a girl whispered. "Wow, he is gorgeous. I'm going to go, talk, to him."

"I think he came with some girl." Another female whispered back.

"Well, I don't see one," the first voice snickered.

I watched her from the corner of my eye as she, who I saw to be in way to a revealing dress, made her way towards my Jake. I had to intervene. I jumped gracefully to my feet and half skipped past her. I bumped her shoulder lightly on my way passed and she stumbled. Then she tripped over her own feet and had to grab onto a boy's arm to keep on her feet. He jerked back and she fell onto the floor.

In the time this happened, Jake had set his cup down and turned to glance. In this time, I had bounced innocently to his side and kissed him on his warm, surprised lips. He looked momentarily surprised, but quickly got over it and kissed me back. When we pulled back, he hugged me close and I smiled a bit.

"Hopefully that will keep those girls away from you," I mumbled into his chest.

"There is no competition," he mumbled into my hair. "But I did enjoy that. Now let's go enjoy the dance."

He set our drinks down and pulled me out on the dance floor again. He wrapped his arms around me and we began to dance.

The dance ended a few hours later. People slowly drained out of the room as teachers and janitors started to clean up. Alice offered to drive me to the border so I didn't ruin my dress.

I smiled as Jake and I walked away from the Quileute border. I waved to Alice before she drove off again with Jasper. Jake slipped an arm around me as we went through the remaining tree to his house. Seth trotted happily beside him as a wolf. He hadn't found a girl, but he'd really enjoyed himself. Jake had had him change into a wolf because they hadn't seen Victoria in a while, so a good amount of the pack was patrolling. Seth was acting as our connection for now.

"So what should we do now, Jake?" I asked and peered sideways at him.

"What do you want to do?" he asked back.

"I dunno. I heard people talking about graduation here; should we go? Cheer on the Cullens and Bella and everyone?" I suggested.

"Probably, I know Billy will want to go, I know that."

"So until then we can-" I interrupted myself by yawning.

"Going to bed?" Jake smirked.

"Maybe a little," I mumbled with a sleepy smile.

We split up from Seth when we reached Jake's house. Billy was in the kitchen when we got in. He smiled when he saw Jake laughing.

"Did I miss something?" he chuckled.

"Not really." Jake laughed. "Come on, bedtime, little girl."

"Aww," I whined, "But I'm not that tired yet."

Jake pulled me in and kissed me. Then he broke apart.

"Bed. You're tired. Go sleep." He ordered playfully.

"Hey, I wasn't done," I complained and pulled his face down to kiss him.

"Take it somewhere else," I heard Billy mumble and open the fridge.

"Maybe, maybe not," Jake mumbled and continued kissing me.

I lost track of time until the clock chimed loudly. I glared at it and Jake laughed. He kissed me once more and pulled me towards his room.

"Bedtime." He said and playfully shoved me onto the bed.

I grabbed his arm before he could leave.

"Stay with me?" I asked.

He lay down beside me and I rested my head on his chest. I listened to his heartbeat before the sound sent me to sleep.

**So how'd it go? Short, I know, I'm trying though!**


	13. Wake and Needle and Power

**I've realized that Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett should've been graduated already in the books, but that would not coexist well with my plan, so pretend they haven't yet. Okay? Good.**

**Freedom **POV

_Thud! Thud! Thud!_

I heard banging on a door and jolted awake. I sat up and a now awake Jake slipped out of the bed. I rubbed my eyes and looked at the door. It was open, and Paul was hammering relentlessly on the wood to wake us up.

"What the hell, Paul!" Jake hollered.

"Good to see you too, Jake," Paul commented. "I just wanted to know if you two planned on sleeping the entire day."

"What time is it?" I asked and rubbed my eyes.

"Almost noon."

"What? No way," I glanced at the clock, "Wow."

Jake kissed my forehead and stood up. Paul rolled his eyes.

"Are you still tired? You can go back to sleep if you want." He informed me but I shook my head.

"I'm awake now," my stomach grumbled. "And I can make breakfast, or whichever meal is appropriate now."

"No need," Paul smiled, "Emily stopped in and brought a pot roast and a few steaks. You guys better hurry if you want any."

Paul shut the door with a wink and I crawled off the bed. I dug through the clothes Alice had bought me and found an outfit to wear. Jake turned his back and I quickly changed. (.com/cgi/set?id=31124596) Then I wrapped my arms around him from behind. I stood on my toes and kissed his cheek.

"Wanna go eat now?" I asked him.

He turned so he could put an arm around my waist as we left his room. I immediately picked up the scent of meat. In the kitchen, half a dozen wolves were crowded in with plats piled with steak or roast. I licked my lips.

They parted so I could slip in and get my fill. After I finished and waited for Jake to finish, I walked outside where it was less crowded with 108 degree bodies. Jake followed.

"Jake, I was wondering if you could teach me to ride a motorcycle," I asked him when he put his arms around my waist.

"Of course," he responded immediately. "Now or later?"

"Are you going to be busy soon?" I asked.

"Sam wants us to run rounds in a little while," Jake replied, "I could ask for a later run if you want to learn now."

"No, not yet," I didn't want him to go to trouble. "I'll just hang out around here. Could I go to Fork's while you're gone, though? Maybe talk to the Cullen's?"

"I'd rather I was with you, but you know you don't have to ask, Freedom," Jake sighed. "If you want to, then of course you can go. Can you drive?"

"I learned a little at the lab. Could I take your car?" I asked.

"I'd love it if you did," Jake smiled. He kissed my cheek, "I'll be taking an earlier shift so I can be back sooner, okay? Don't get into too much trouble."

"Yes, sir," I saluted childishly.

The pack burst out laughing inside, probably because of a joke, and Jake rolled his eyes at them. Then he leaned down and kissed me on the cheek. I wove my arms around his neck and eagerly pressed my lips to his. My fingers curled in his short spiky hair.

We didn't break until there was an uncomfortable cough in the doorway. I glanced at Jared and kissed Jake once more.

"Jake, Sam said we're going to head off now for first shift." Jared informed us.

"Okay," Jake sighed and turned to me, "Keys are on the counter if you need them. See you later, my Freedom."

I hugged him before he ran off into the trees. Jared and Sam ran after him. I glanced at the clock and determined that the Cullen's could possibly be at lunch now; maybe I could go talk to Alice about hanging out again or the party. I plucked the keys from the counter amidst the leftover boys.

"Where you going, Freedom?" Seth asked.

"Forks," I responded on my way out the door as I put a hat on to cover my ears and slipped on a light jacket.

There were grumbles in the kitchen about the Cullen's, but I ignored them. I hopped in the Rabbit. I turned the key and listened to the engine for a few seconds. I pulled out and made it to the road. I clicked on the radio and searched for a good song.

I drove on as the road wove its way to Forks. Soon I reached the sign. I followed the direction I'd remembered Jake took and found the high school. I was thinking of a way to find the Cullen's when I saw Alice skip out of what was probably the cafeteria. Jasper followed her.

"Hi, Freedom," Alice chirped, "I saw you coming once you left the wolves. What's up?"

"I was wondering if maybe we could go shopping sometime again," I explained, "And wondered if there was a specific theme to your graduation party."

"We could get together next week, I think," Alice decided, "And just wear something semi-formal for the party."

"Hi, Jasper," I greeted the scarred vampire as he came to stand beside Alice.

"Freedom," he nodded.

I noticed the Mike kid leave the school and get in his car. He was holding his head, probably sick and going home. He pulled out too fast and successfully ran into the Rabbit. I face palmed as he kept driving away as if he hadn't done anything. I hurried to Jake's car to inspect the damage.

"I'm no mechanic, but I don't think I will be able to drive that home," I observed as I saw what Mike had done to the back tire on the car. "Jake will not be happy about that."

"We can drive you back to the border," Alice offered immediately.

"I'd really appreciate that," I smiled thankfully.

"I'll have to inform a teacher, because we'll get back a few minutes after lunch is over," Alice stared off into space for a moment, "I'll be back in a sec."

Jasper smiled after her as he got the car key from his pocket. He led the way to the Porsche. I slipped in the back as he started the car from the passenger's seat. Alice skipped out again and got in the driver's side. She whipped out of the parking lot and zipped down the road.

Alice arrived at the border minutes later. I got out, thanking them, and shut the door behind me. Alice was driving away when I saw the figures in the trees advance. One of the bulky shadows approached quickly. Then one grabbed me from behind. I struggled as I recognized them. Hunters!

"Doc had a plan for you," one grinned grimly, "Let's finish it, shall we?"

He stuck a syringe in my neck and injected something clear into my veins a half second before he was flung away. Alice stood in his place and the one holding me from behind disappeared thanks to Jasper. I fell to the ground as sudden pain from whatever had filled the needle penetrated me. I heard growls and snapping sounds as Alice and Jasper dispatched of my enemies.

I hardly could focus on this, though. It felt like fire in my veins as the clear liquid did whatever its work was. I screamed in pain and clutched my neck. I also felt the blood from the injection site.

"Blood," I heard Alice whisper in horror.

I opened my eyes to clearly see Jasper run towards me with black eyes. He jumped at me with an animalistic snarl. I followed instinct as this all seemed to happen slower than it should have. I rolled back and got my feet between us. I shoved his hand away and kicked him back. He went flying back before he'd even originally hit the ground by me.

I jerked up to sitting position in shock. He crashed into a tree and stood up. I saw his eyes turn normal in his own surprise. I grimaced and clutched my neck again. The hunter's injection had ended up slicing me messily but when my fingers should have reached the cut, they met only smooth skin.

"_What?_" I asked myself through gritted teeth. The pain from the needle was slowly fading and I repeated myself, "_What_?"

"Freedom, how did you do that?" Alice asked with wide eyes.

"I honestly have no idea," I admitted, rubbing my neck where I should have been injured.

"You shouldn't have been able to do that," Alice pointed out, then with a struggling grimace, "And you have blood on your jacket."

"Sorry," I said hurriedly and yanked it off.

Alice and Jasper moved quickly to my right so the wind blew their scent towards me rather than the other way around. I blinked in surprise when I realized I shouldn't have had the sight to see them actually move. What the hell was in that needle?

"I'm so sorry, Freedom," Jasper quickly apologized.

"It's okay, not your fault," I responded instantly, "No harm done. Literally, though. The cut is completely gone."

"What? But that was a good amount of blood," Alice murmured.

"Whatever was in that needle did something really messed up to me," I muttered in confusion. "Super-quick healing and the fact that I just threw a _vampire_ away from me. What the hell?"

"Carlisle might know," Alice plucked her cell phone from her pocket. She pressed a button and held it to her ear.

"So sorry," Jasper repeated.

"I'm really okay, Jasper, it's fine," I assured him, "It wasn't your fault."

He walked over to me quickly. He looked me over, glancing uncomfortably at my jacket. I picked it up and, holding it at arm's length, ran back through the woods to discard of it. I quickly ran back to the vampires. Quicker than should have been possible. It felt like I had static running through my veins…or I was high on something, so I assumed my first description was more accurate.

"Well, you fought off a vampire, healed quickly, and just ran five times faster than normal." Jasper assessed. "Whatever that guy did really improved your skills. Did he mention what it was?"

"No, he just said he was going to finish what was planned for me." I shrugged, baffled by what had happened. I rubbed my neck, "It _really_ hurt, whatever it was."

Alice ran over to us.

"Carlisle said you should come with us so he can check out what happened." Alice relayed information, "He hasn't ever heard of something injected that would increase abilities like that and it worries him."

"I'll go tell the pack. Jake's out hunting Victoria." I informed them and bolted for the house.

I appreciated that I saved about fifteen minutes by running, even though it was under mysterious circumstances. I slowed from running a second before I ran into the door and stopped, gracefully, in time to open the door. The wolves were still hanging around the kitchen talking. They'd all stopped mid laugh and looked at me when I came in.

"Something wrong?" Seth asked in worry, "We didn't hear the Rabbit."

"It got hit in the school parking lot so I left it there." I explained quickly, "Two of the Cullens gave me a ride to the border. If Jake gets back here before me tell him I had to go to the Cullen house."

"Why are you going there?" Paul snorted.

"Because right after they left I got ambushed by hunters," I let the worry into my eyes and the wolves all froze. "One of them injected something into my neck and I need Carlisle to help find out what it was."

"When did this happen? Where are these hunters," Paul interrogated.

"They're dead, and just a few minutes ago. I just ran here from the border." I explained as I opened the door again.

"But that's a fifteen minute distance for you," Seth looked confused.

"That's exactly why I'm going to Carlisle!" I exclaimed, "I just ran at least five times faster than normal. Plus the spot the hunter got me with the needle was bloody and now it's like it didn't happen!"

I didn't wait for a response. I flung the door open and dashed out, following my scent back to the spot where Alice and Jasper waited. They were in the car when I arrived and slipped in the back seat.

We got to the Cullen's house quickly. I didn't pause to look at the astounding house, though, with so much on my mind. I slipped out of the car and darted to the door, beating Alice and Jasper by a few microseconds. They clearly took note of this as they walked in. I followed them and glanced around, taking in the amazing house. They found Carlisle and Esme and I stayed at the edge of the room.

Alice quickly explained generally what had happened, and then she and Jasper ran out so they would get back to school on time. Carlisle motioned for me to come in and I fluidly stood in the middle of the room beside him.

"So you have increased in ability," he mused. "You're a lot faster."

"And stronger." I mumbled, "Jasper kind of caught the scent of my blood and tried to attack me. I threw him off me."

Esme looked startled and worried at the same time. "Are you all right Freedom? Did he hurt you?"

"He didn't get the chance. I threw him before he hit the ground. It was like it was all slower than it was, or I just took it in faster."

"I've never heard of anything like this, other than with vampires or the werewolves," Carlisle murmured.

"So what happened? Since you can't actually inject vampire abilities into someone, can you?" I asked.

"Not, unless you inject venom. But you haven't been turned. For one, it would've taken longer and you don't show the signs and you have blood still." Carlisle was frowning in thought, "Alice said they were finishing a job. Maybe this is what was going to happen if you'd stayed a captive. Would it be alright if I took a few blood samples to study at the hospital?"

"Of course, I want to know what happened." I agreed quickly.

"Wonderful. We can go to the hospital now," Carlisle decided, "If it's alright with you and we can get rid of those stitches, since the wound is long gone."

"Yeah, that works."

Carlisle nodded and I followed him out to their garage. I set foot out in the room and my eyes widened. I didn't know cars, yet I knew how amazing these cars were.

"Wow," I murmured unconsciously.

He led to a shiny black car, a Mercedes, and I got in the passenger's seat. He pulled out and we got to the hospital quickly.

Once in a hospital room, Carlisle made quick work of the useless stitches. The area he removed them from was smooth and not marked from them at all. Then he got a blood sample and put it aside. He went over everything that happened with me once more, and then checked my ears and eyes like a normal check-up to see if anything had changed.

He checked my back and we both noticed that every wound inflicted by the hunters had healed completely on me.

"Well that's a good thing," he commented as he measured me again.

"Yeah," I agreed.

"It will take a little while to check your blood," Carlisle admitted, "Would you rather go back to the reservation now? I'm sure the pack is worried. I can get you the information about your blood on a later date."

"That works, and thanks," I added on my way out the door.

My phone rang in the waiting room and I answered. It was Jake.

"Freedom, where are you!" he exclaimed into the phone.

"Relax, Jake. I'm at the hospital. I'm fine." I assured him.

"I'll come get you."

"No need," I said quickly, "I'll be home in a few. Love you."

"Love you too." Jake responded as I left the hospital lobby and bolted into the trees. "How long will it take to get here? If it takes you fifteen from the border. I need to know what happened."

I heard him ask this as I dodged trees and roots. I crossed the border as he said, "get here" and was in front of the house when he got to "know what". I slipped in the door without stopping and stopped in the living room. Jake was still midsentence when he and the pack saw me. He dropped his phone, so I hung up before it hit the floor and made a loud clatter.

"Freedom," Jared gaped as Jake enveloped me in what I used to consider a rib-breaking hug.

Jake didn't bother with words. He just pressed his lips to mine. I could feel the worry and tension through his mouth.

"Jake," I said after we separated, "I'm fine, really. Carlisle is going to try to figure out what happened, but other than that. I actually feel better than normal."

"Are you sure? Tell me everything," he demanded.

I sat down on the couch as the wolves crowded around me. I took twenty minutes to carefully describe what had happened, leaving out any detail on the Jasper incident. Then I rolled up my sleeve, revealing smooth untouched skin.

"Look, all the things the hunters did healed," I pointed out the good side, "I'm better than ever!"

"I guess there is a good side," Jake mumbled gruffly, "But there better not be any more of them or I swear…"

"If there are, I can take care of it," I promised, "I can deal with these guys now. I'm stronger, faster, better. I'll make them wish they were never born."

**I know it's been a little while, sorry, stuff to do. So how's this now? Review? **


	14. Plan and Practice and Prepare

**A few things change in exactly how it all runs, compared to the movies and books, so deal with it. I had to change stuff since Freedom is there.**

I hung around the house for a few days, not doing much. I watched the pack in their wolf forms whenever they were close by. I couldn't convince Jake, but Sam was willing to teach me the basics in fighting. He was surprised as me that my instincts were useful and more clear.

Eventually I got a call from Alice about shopping. We went to a mall and found appropriate attire with Rose. Alice said I didn't necessarily have to have something too fancy, so I got this. (.com/cgi/set?id=34273603 )

I was decked out in that when I arrived on the Cullen steps. Jake, Quil, and Embry were with me, since the latter two didn't trust the vampires. I hugged Jake and he went off to give Bella a graduation gift. I danced in the crowd, enjoying the music. I saw Emmett smile at Mike over the food table. The lights gave him an eerie glow. Mike looked panicked and stepped back.

Not too long into it, I noticed most of the Cullen's gone. I saw Carlisle go into a back room and followed. Jake was back there too. Alice and Bella were explaining what was going on. I stayed in the corner, absorbing it all.

"At least we'll get to kill _some _vampires," Jake said in the end.

I went over to him and he put an arm around me.

"What time should we show up?" he asked.

"What time's too late for you?"

Jake responded with rolling his eyes.

"3 AM," Jasper then decided. "You can follow our scent."

"I'm coming too," I decided afterward.

"Not a chance," Jake growled, protectively, not angrily.

"I can fight," I argued, "I can take vampires. And Sam says I'm a pretty good fighter when it comes to instincts."

"I'm not letting you anywhere near this fight. You could get hurt."

"So could you," I retorted.

"I'll heal fast."

"So can I," was my comeback.

He had no reason to not let me. He sighed in defeat. Alice peered in.

"So you're coming too?" she inquired to me.

"Yeah."

"I'll inform the others." She nodded and disappeared again.

"Freedom," Jake pleaded, and it practically hurt to hear it. "I can't bear if you get hurt. Please, stay back."

"The newborns are a danger to everyone. I _have _to help." I answered. "Jake, let me do this."

"You know I can't say no to you," he murmured, "But, please."

"When are we leaving?" I asked.

"Probably 3, like he said."

"I'll be ready. I can handle it."

It was much easier for me to see in the woods than before. Jake insisted he carry me, so I had my hands twisted in his fur for a grip. His fur was really soft. He'd insisted in case I couldn't keep up, but I had a feeling I could outrun him if the situation demanded it. We reached the edge of the woods by the field and slowed to a walk.

We exited the trees and I heard Bella gasp she saw ten wolves appear. I smiled slightly at the reaction. Even the vampires had looked surprised at first. I climbed down from Jake's back and hugged his neck. I gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder as we went to stand by the pack.

Carlisle, after Edward explained why the pack was in wolf-form, stepped forward.

"We're glad you came," he motioned to Jasper, who came to his side. "This is Jasper. He has the most experience with fighting newborns."

Jasper looked uncomfortable as Carlisle backed away to stand by Esme and leave him in front of the wolves.

"Carlisle is right," Jasper said, Southern voice seeming more obvious now. "And newborns are not to be joked at. They are stronger and faster than us; a _lot_ stronger, since their own blood still remains in their tissue. But they aren't skilled fighters. They'll be direct and obvious." Jasper waved Emmett forward. "Emmett is the best example of a newborn attack."

"I'll try not to break anything," Emmett chuckled sarcastically, running at Jasper.

I watched the "fight" in wonder and curiosity. Their technique was different than I'd thought. Jasper was using skill and planning to safely evade Emmett, who was using brute force. I absorbed this, and everything I could note, before Jasper had his teeth to Emmett's neck. Emmett swore in irritation.

Jasper rotated through his entire family for the first two hours. I noted the fighting patterns that differed, so I could be prepared for other styles. It was the most interesting when Edward and Jasper fought. Neither was winning, since Jasper had technique, and Edward had Jasper's thoughts. They ended up on a draw.

The different Cullens broke up to fight each other and Jasper came over to me. Jake and a few other wolves growled, but I put a hand on the side of Jake's furry face to calm him.

"Freedom," Jasper waved me over, understandably not wanting to be too close to the wolves.

"Jasper," I greeted.

"Do you have any fighting experience?" he asked, "With your new strengths and all?"

"I've been practicing with Sam," I brought up, "But other than that, I haven't had the chance."

"You're going to need experience with newborn fighting for Saturday," Jasper mused.

Jake growled a warning that, though not actually words, was pretty clear. I ignored it.

"Who'll I need to practice with?" I inquired.

"Well, we need to know exactly how fast you heal." He explained, "In case you do end up bleeding. You're blood, though not exactly pure human, still attracts vampires. Though it will distract the vampires, making it easier to pick them off, it would put you in more danger. Actually," he paused, calculating, "Your presence alone may set them off."

"If it'll make it easier to get rid of them," I said solemnly, "What should I do?"

"Just make sure to stay in the middle of things. It'll distract the newborns enough. Also, if you learn to fight them, numbers will deplete faster. Come practice with Emmett so you learn technique first hand."

Jake took steps forward, teeth bared. The other wolves were attracted to this, and all growled loudly. Paul especially, not because he favored me, but because he trusted them the least out of the wolves. I went over to him to make them stop.

"It's fine, Jake," I murmured. "It's gonna help me. Just stay calm."

Jake didn't move back, but he stopped bristling. Jasper waved Emmett over.

"Want a rematch, Jazz?" he asked.

"No, I need you to fight Freedom. She hasn't fought vampires before and needs practice. I need to see how much she already knows."

"Excellent," Emmett smiled teasingly at me. He was at complete ease, which helped me stay calm, or maybe that was just Jasper.

Emmett walked away, then turned to face me from about fifty feet away. Jasper stood off to the side to observe. Emmett started running at me. I tensed for a fraction of a second, doubting myself. Then he was right in front of me. I flipped over his shoulder and kicked him in the back. He hit the ground and rolled over. Then he was running again. I dodged a few fists, then slipped around behind him as he reached for me. He spun and I slid the other way around again.

One hand clipped my shoulder and I flipped through the air from the force. I landed crouched down, balanced with one hand on the ground. I heard the wolves in the back of my mind, and realized that the blow should've probably hurt, all of this within a second. Emmett was in front of me again. I blocked his swinging arm, grabbed his shoulder, and swung around to his back. I had a hand under his chin, ready to behead him, and stopped.

All of this had gone on for a matter of minutes, if not less. The other vampires and all the wolves were watching. Emmett laughed as I released my hold. He held out a hand, which I was slow to shake.

"Nice," he complimented, with another booming laugh.

Rose came over to him and they started talking as I turned to Jasper. He had a small, almost unnoticeable smile. I saw the wolves leaving as I turned for his response.

"Emmett doesn't usually react to losing like that," he commented.

"How did I do?" I inquired.

"It would've been a little to repetitive for a seasoned fighter," Jasper explained, "But for newborns, you did well. I'm still not one hundred percent sure your strength would be able to dismember a vampire, though."

"If I can't, I'll just lead them to one of you guys or a wolf," I answered.

"Good," Jasper approved.

I turned to find Jake, but I didn't see him. I was about to get worried, but then he came out of the woods in his human form. He hugged me, kissed my head, and wrapped an arm around my waist. I heard Bella argue with Edward about helping, since I was. I walked over, Jake still close to me.

"She's not completely human," Edward reasoned, about me probably.

"Jasper said her blood would be enough to distract them, that's human enough," Bella argued, pouting.

"Can't Bella just walk through the field or something _before_ they get here?" I suggested in confusion. "That way she can participate like she wants without getting hurt?" I covered Jake's mouth as he went to speak, knowing it was about me doing the same. "I mean, if they are after her, that'll distract them. She could walk around the woods nearby, like a trail."

"And then when she's finished, the newborns would follow her trail back to Forks," Jake and Edward said in unison, then grimaced at each other, but Bella perked up.

"Couldn't a wolf smudge up the scent?" I added, "Since they smell so bad to you guys."

"That's actually not a bad idea," Edward murmured. "But if a wolf followed her to cover the scent, there's a chance they'd make a mistake."

Jake grumbled about this, but I thought it over.

"A wolf could carry her, right?" I suggested.

"That might work," Edward mused picking through the description in my mind. "Jacob?"

"I guess I'm okay with trying," Jake shrugged.

Edward nodded, then looked over his shoulder, "Jasper, come over here."

Jasper came over and Edward turned back to Jake. He quickly explained our plan to the other vampire. Edward nodded to Jake, who swept Bella up off her feet. She squealed in surprise and Jake rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Bella, relax."

Jake smiled at me before turning to run off into the woods. I watched him until he disappeared behind the trees. My mind flashed back to when he'd found me and had carried me through the woods. Back before I knew what he was, and that there was a reason I loved him so much. I smiled to myself. My life had changed so much when we ran into each other. I could still hear the hunters' voices when I'd escaped, yelling and threatening.

Jake was back with us minutes later. He put Bella down six feet from Edward, and she quickly went over to his side. Edward glanced to Jasper who darted off into the woods where Jake had gone, crouched like an animal. While we waited for him to come back, I bent down to pick up a chunk of rock from at my feet. I turned it in my hands for a moment before tightening my grip half as hard as I could. The rock shattered. I dumped the remains of it on the ground and dusted off my hands.

Bella was staring wide eyed at me.

"You're as strong as a vampire," she commented in awe.

"Or a werewolf," Jake responded gruffly.

I elbowed him before he made another rude comment. He rubbed his stomach where I'd hit him. Oops, my bad. Either way, he didn't say another word about it. Carlisle and Emmett fighting caught our attention. Carlisle was winning, clearly. Emmett would get the upper hand based on his strength for a millisecond, but Carlisle would skillfully turn the tables each time.

I watched carefully, learning their techniques. I saw Edward watch me from my peripheral vision, and then he saw that I saw him and looked back at Bella. Carlisle knocked Emmett to the ground and put a hand on his chest to stop him from getting up. Rosalie laughed and he jumped to his feet as Jasper came back into the clearing.

I heard Rosalie make a comment about Emmett "practicing" with Jake before turning my focus to Jasper. I didn't have a chance to calm before baring my teeth on instinct with my temper. Carlisle chastened Rose to stop, having noticed.

"I almost missed it completely," Jasper informed, pulling my attention back to him, "I can't imagine one of them getting close enough to the ground to search for her scent. It was nearly completely masked. Good idea, Freedom."

I nodded acknowledgement, but was caught in a yawn. I covered my mouth as I yawned. Jake raised an eyebrow at me.

"Shut up," I mumbled.

"I didn't say anything," he replied innocently.

"You were thinking something," I replied. "Wasn't he, Edward?"

"Yes," Edward answered.

"Ha," I stuck my tongue out at Jake.

"Oh, you're gonna get it," Jake threatened teasingly.

He took a swipe towards me, but I backed just out of his reach a second before, leaving him to grasp nothing but air. I grinned. He jumped towards me, and I took off towards the other side of the meadow. I was there in a second. I had enough time to turn on my heel and see him running after me. I ran forward and flipped over his head. He spun around to me, but I was already running away. I quickly zipped back to the vampires. I stopped on a dime beside Alice.

Jake came back, shaking his head with a smile. I picked up a small rock to examine it and use the chance to ignore Bella's stares.

There was a bird shriek over head. I looked up at the bird, easily seeing that it was a crow. I pulled back my arm and chucked the rock into the air at it. There was a squawk as I narrowly missed it. The bird made a funny movement, regaining control from the scare, and continued flying. I giggled.

"You missed," Emmett commented, coming over.

"Well I didn't want to kill it," I replied, "That would have been mean. What did that bird ever do to me?"

"You're gonna have to learn to kill things without them doing anything to you specifically," Rosalie said. "The newborns are coming to kill; you need to fight back."

The comment completely ruined my mood. I knew I was going to be killing things, but it hadn't really felt like a big deal. The newborns weren't people, they were murderers. They were like the "people" back at the lab. But they had been humans once. All of them. They hadn't always been killers. It was just how they learned to survive. Most of them were innocent, just confused, right? They could be convinced, not killed.

"They won't be convinced," Edward spoke, bringing me back to the meadow. "They will only want blood. They won't have a rational thought on the subject."

The others around us looked grave, but didn't dispute the fact.

Another thought, a completely different situation.

"Alice, since the people hunting me are technically humans, can you tell whether anymore are coming for me?" I asked, looking over at the smallest vampire.

"I was going to talk to you about that," she said. "I looked into that part of your future after our encounter in the woods. I see more coming, but not within the next few weeks. Unless they change their minds, you won't have an issue with it for a month."

"That's good," I mumbled to myself. "It'd be nice if they came and accidentally came across the newborns, though."

It was harsh, I admit, but true in my mind. Carlisle and Esme looked sad that I'd come to that conclusion. The other vampires didn't show much, but looked okay with it. Jake was holding me around the waist, so I couldn't see his face. I yawned again despite myself and it caught me before I could stop it.

"We'll go then," Jake decided.

"We can make more complete decisions later," Edward agreed, seeing Bella sway. "It won't take too long anyway."

"If it won't take long, then you can just decide now," I urged, "I can stay awake."

"Me too," Bella said.

But we both yawned in unison a second later. The vampires all smiled in amusement. Emmett laughed aloud.

"I don't think they're gonna believe that," he chuckled.

I tried to think of a solution. I supposed I didn't _have_ to know, but it would be quicker for them to plan now. I could always run Bella home anyway so they'd have time now. I was strong enough, fast enough-

"That might work," Edward admitted.

Everyone looked curious, myself included.

"Freedom could run Bella home," he explained. "That way we can get this covered now, and they'll get to bed."

Bella looked about to argue, but I shrugged. She sighed, yawned and came over to me.

"Do you know the way, and how to get through a second story window?" Bella asked.

"Easy," I replied. I could trace the scent back to her house, and climb the wall or a near tree.

She looked over at Edward, hoping he'd change his mind and let her stay, but he shook his head. I took her arm and pulled her onto my back. There was a wave from Edward, a smile from Jake, and I heard Bella take a deep breath. I bolted towards Bella's house, trailing Edward's scent.

I got there in under a minute. I scanned the wall the second I reached the tree line, pinpointing a way up. There was a tree right next to the window, too easy. I jumped halfway up the tree, after making sure Bella was secure, and scaled it to the window. I bounced over, clinging to the sill, and slid the window open again. I helped Bella in, still perched on the outside. She got in with minimal struggle.

Turning around when she'd gained her balance, she peered through the window at me. I let go one hand to give her a brief wave and dropped. I landed, bending my knees slightly, perfectly. Bella had a hand on her mouth to stop a loud gasp or scream in fright. I couldn't help but smile. I gave her a small salute and darted towards the trees.

"Wait, Freedom," she whispered loudly.

I stopped a few feet from the woods to turn back to her. She waved for me to come back. I darted back and slipped up the tree.

"Are you going back to the field to listen?" she asked suspiciously.

"They're probably already done discussing it," I commented. "They talk fast."

"How come they're letting you help, but not me. You could still get hurt," Bella said.

I shrugged, "I'm not a delicate as I was."

"I'll be like that once I'm a vampire," she said.

"You want to get rid of your humanity so quickly?" I said softly.

"I won't miss anything, and I won't be as clumsy, and I can spend forever with Edward," she listed.

"I guess you have good reasons," I said, "But don't be too quick on the subject. You never know what you've got until it's gone. Live a little. I never had the chance."

"How long have you been like that?" she asked finally.

I got bored of hanging on the wall, so I jumped back to sit on the tree branch level with the window.

"For as long as I remember," I admitted. "I haven't known any normal life."

"Like Alice," Bella likened. "She doesn't remember being human either."

"I guess I'm fine with this," I allowed, "It's pretty thrilling, but it would have been nice to live a proper life. One not stuck in a cage or strapped to a table. Or," I added to distract from my other reasons, "Afraid that someone would notice that I'm different."

I heard a soft whooshing behind me and not a moment later, I saw Edward run from the forest. I stood on my branch as I saw him.

"Bella, back up," I said.

She did as told and Edward darted through the window. He was beside her before she realized.

"Thank you, Freedom," Edward said calmly. "Everything is sorted. Jacob will explain."

I took the short sentences and little explanation as a hint to leave.

"It was nice talking to you, Bella," I spoke before I turned on my heel and walked off the edge of the branch. Bella gasped overhead and I ran swiftly into the trees.

I trailed the scents, though they overlapped, until I found the freshest wolf scent. I followed it back to the rez. Jake was standing in the grass in front of the house waiting for me. I ran over the second I saw him. He saw me too, in time to catch me and spin me around.

I pressed my mouth firmly against his, with strong, happy emotion. He scooped me up in his arms and I didn't complain as we, well he, walked into the house. I heard groans from the wolf pack that were inside, but ignored them.

"You'll have to tell me the battle plan eventually," I murmured between kisses.

"Tomorrow," he promised, planting kisses across my jaw and back to my lips.

"I guess I can wait," I decided with a small smile.

"Well _we_ can't," Paul interrupted. "What did you and the bloodsuckers—" Paul saw my glare in his direction, "—Cullens, decided."

Jake steered us towards the couch and sat me on his lap while describing the plan to everyone. He was needed to take Bella up the mountain, something about her being a part of this. She would have already set the trail. It would split up the newborns so they'd come to the field at different times, giving the vampires time to take off one group and then the wolves help end the last piece. I would come with the wolves, though Jake would've preferred I'd stayed up with Bella out of danger.

"No way, I'm not being left out of this," I said during his pause and a few others, mainly Paul, laughed at my determination.

"Seth is going to stay up with Bella and the Cullen," Jake then said.

"Aww," Seth pouted, "Why can't I be a part of this?"

"We need the connection to them," Jake explained. "So they'll know what's going on."

Seth continued pouting as Jake continued.

"I'm taking Bella up the mountain Friday so she'll be out of harm's way by Saturday when this goes down. Any questions?"

There were none. Everyone was clear on what they had to do and left within a few minutes. Jake picked me up, though I complained, and dropped me on the bed. I giggled unintentionally. I bounced onto my knees so I could crush my mouth to his once more. I sat back on the bed and crawled under the covers.

"Goodnight, Freedom," he whispered going back to the door. "Rest up. I have to go run; it's my turn tonight. See you in the morning."

He turned off the light and closed the door quietly. I ran through everything in my head, praying it turned out okay, and shut my eyes.

**It's been forever and you're probably tired of it, but I'm slowly losing the ideas I had. Maybe they'll come back if I get enough reviews (hint hint)**


	15. Fighting and Winning and Pain

**Yeah, it's been forever, not important. What IS important is that I am either ending this story quick, or...something. I don't know. Vague details at the bottom of the story.**

It was finally the day of the fight. I was pacing for literally an hour, anxious to see Jake again. He'd been with Bella and Edward, to help her stay warm. I bit my lip so I wouldn't growl. I didn't like the thought of him having to be so close to her.

Paul emerged from the house and watched me with raised eyebrows.

"Relax, Freedom," he assured. "Seth just went up to meet them. Jake will be there a few minutes into the fight."

"He'd better be," I grumbled and Paul laughed.

"He wouldn't dare disappoint you."

Sam bound out of the house, followed by the rest of the pack that was coming. He nodded to the unasked question and the wolves darted into the woods to change. They came back to where I was standing and Sam howled. It was answered with one far away, that I heard up the mountain. I didn't need to hear them to know we had to get going. Quil walked over to me with a question in his animal eye. He bent his head forward and tilted his ears; asking if I needed a ride.

I could have run, but Jake wanted me to save my energy, so I jumped on his back. His legs tensed, as did everyone else, and they started running. I held onto his fur and gripped his sides, carefully, with my legs. I curled up behind Quil's furry head and looked at every wolf sideways. They were all focused, teeth bared. I listened closely to the world in front of us. I smelled when we reached the Cullen trail and rolled off Quil's back mid run. I didn't stay behind even a step before running at his side. I saw a few wolf eyes before I heard Sam snort. Almost there.

We broke onto the field over a hill. The Cullen's had started the fight and already had taken down a few. Time for practice to pay off. I dove over Embry and knocked over a newborn. I grabbed his head and twisted. It ripped off with a metallic screeching and I yanked his arms away for good measure. I was strong enough all right.

A young blonde jumped screaming at me, to be caught by Sam mid leap. He hit the ground with her in his jaws, so I spun to decapitate another man. He snagged my arm as his head left his shoulders and I sucked in a breath as I felt the bone break. It was healing by the time his body hit the grass, but it stung. I jumped over a redheaded newborn to avoid swinging arms and let my arm heal completely. The ginger swung back, but I was in good condition my left arm and removed their arms. I punched them, hard, backwards, winces as this broke a few fingers. They healed faster than my arm as a wolf, Leah, I think, decapitated the redhead while my arm finished healing completely.

I ducked under a wolf and ran as Emmett landed with a thud holding the remains of a young girl newborn.

I spun to yank an arm off and rocks flew from a nearby wolf tackle. I felt one cut deep through my cheek and winced. At least five newborns spun at the smell of blood. They ran all at me. I couldn't take them, or see an escape.

Rosalie and Carlisle landed beside me, each attacking more than their fair share. I saw a fleeting smile from Rosalie before they were both gone.

There was roaring howl and I saw red-brown shape jump from the woods. Jake landed on a newborn in front of me and I dove forward to smash its head off. Jake licked my cheek and ran off into a blur of fighting. Alice jumped over a body, fluid as a ballerina, and Jasper took the newborn off its feet with more vicious an attack than needed.

The fight was dying down, if you could describe it as that. None of the Cullens or wolves were too bad off to fight. The ground was scattered with newborn pieces. I ducked under an arm and kicked out, knocking a Hispanic looking newborn ten feet back. She jumped at me again and was taken out by Jake mid-leap.

He shook his head like a dog and ripped her head off with his teeth. Another newborn dove at his back and I jumped to collide with them. Their hand went to my neck, but soon the appendage wasn't attached to their wrist. His arm went flying and soon his head followed.

I stared around for anymore newborns and straightened up as I saw none running at me. There was one on the ground, in the midst of Esme, Carlisle, and Jasper. She was staring up at them in fear with bright red eyes. I ran over and stopped just behind Jasper as he noticed me and held a hand out for me to stay back.

She looked away from them and stared at me, hands digging into the ground. She barred her teeth and I saw the strain in her eyes. I heard growls and spun around. A newborn jumped out of the bushes. Leah jumped at him, but I saw the miscalculation. He had him arms around her for a moment before Jake intervened. The newborns arms twisted around Jake.

I snarled and ran forward as I heard cracking. The sound of pain that escaped Jake ripped my heart. I grabbed the man by the neck and dragged him away from Jake, fury coursing through me. He twisted in my grip and I felt pain in my arm. I yanked his head from his shoulders. His body hit the ground, and so did I.

I grasped my arm in agony. It wasn't broken. There was torn flesh and teeth marks. Jake was howling and I forced myself, despite the pain, to focus on him. He shifted back into a human and was screaming. I didn't know anything medical, but I could tell that everything on his one side was broken horribly. I crawled over, tears in my eyes for his pain and my own.

"Jake, it's gonna be alright," I tried to convince him and myself.

The wolves all shifted and bolted over. Sam was yelling at Leah. Carlisle was soon crouched down beside Jake giving his medical opinion. The pain was overwhelming me.

In the second after, I let out a squeak of pain despite my best effort. Every wolf but Jake, and every near vampire turned to me. I was still clutching my arm, the teeth marks were bright red on my forearm and I could practically feel the venom running through it.

There were swear words from wolves and vampires alike. Carlisle spoke quickly to Sam, but the blood was pounding in my ears too loud to hear him. Sam nodded, but as if against his very nature. The wolves carefully picked up Jake and towed him into the woods. I squeezed my eyes shut, suddenly not caring why they were leaving.

There was a presence beside me and ice cold fingers tugging my arm out.

"Freedom," Carlisle gained my attention. "I'm so sorry. The only way to get the venom out is if a vampire sucks it out. Edward did it to Bella once, and it will work. But I'm afraid it will hurt."

"Won't be much difference," I said, then bit my lip to hold back any other sounds.

"Jasper, could you try to ease the pain?" Carlisle asked.

I felt the pain move slightly. It was like someone was pulling it away little piece by piece. It still hurt like nothing I'd felt before, but it was minute changes from being as bad as it was. I was screaming in my mind, but knew it wouldn't help anyone to let it out. I saw Edward carry Bella onto the field. Alice went to them. Jasper, Rosalie, and Esme were still over by the living newborn. Emmett hovered close by me and Carlisle, as if I would suddenly spaz out and attack him. I was tempted to. The pain made me angry, at myself, at Leah, at everything.

"Ready?" Carlisle asked calmly.

My response was a whimper. He sighed. I clamped my eyes shut and turned my head away. I felt his lips touch the spot that was the most furious pain on my arm. I heard ever so slightly when his teeth tore the skin, and then it was all pain from there. Carlisle gripped my arm tightly, keeping his teeth clamped to the forearm. When I pulled away on pure instinct, two extra hands were holding me in place. I was strong, but Emmett was stronger.

I whimpered through my teeth, silently praying they would just kill me to end the pain. I peeked at Carlisle once, when it felt as if he were tearing my arm to shreds. His eyes were screwed shut with focus. I could understand why. It must have been hurting him to do what he was doing.

"We need to hurry," I heard a voice and tried to focus on it rather than the agony. It sounded like Alice speaking, "They will be here soon. She can't be here when they arrive. Too many questions."

"Edward, what happened?" Bella whispered.

"Freedom got bitten," he replied quietly and I heard Bella take in a shocked breath.

The pain slowly started to fade. It remained in my arm only a few moments longer and then Carlisle pulled away with a deep focused breath. His eyes were darker than a few minutes ago, but slowly changing back to gold.

"Thank you," I whispered, looking away from him to stare at my arm. It was healing already, but the teeth marks became a scar before my eyes. "That's never going away, is it?"

Carlisle shook his head. Alice flitted over, face full of urgency.

"Carlisle, two minutes," she announced in a worried tone.

"Two minutes for what?" I looked around the faces.

"The Volturi," Carlisle said. "Freedom, you need to go. I will come to help Jacob when this is over. It won't be long."

I didn't like the sound of the "Volturi" in the slightest. I climbed to my feet in a blink. Looking around one last time, I darted for the trees. I needed Jake.

I ran through the woods. I heard screaming and swearing before I even reached the house. My lips trembled and tears were in my eyes as I halted outside the door. I followed the sounds to the living room. Jake was on the couch surrounded by the pack and Billy. I recognized Sue as well. I saw the sheen of sweat covering his face and the pain in his eyes. Jared moved back so I could slip in beside Jake.

"Jake," I whispered the pain in my heart grew. "Carlisle will be here soon. It'll be okay."

I clutched his left hand in both of my smaller hands. Jake stopped swearing long enough to look down at me.

"They said you got bit," he winced and a shiver ran down him, I felt it through his fingers.

"I'm fine," I assured quietly, glancing at the teeth marks. "I'm all better. Still mostly human, Jake."

I sat there on my knees, staring into his eyes for felt like a century. I was silent, but pleading that the pain would stop. I could see that it was still hurting him, but he held it in for me.

There was a knock on the door and Carlisle slipped in with a big doctor bag. The wolves gave him plenty of room, and I stood quietly at his side as he examined Jake. He sighed and we all tensed up.

"His bones are healing all wrong," Carlisle said softly. "I'll have to re-break them so they can heal properly, I'm sorry."

"Do what you gotta do, Doc," Jake grimaced. "You guys don't have to be here if you don't want to. This won't be pretty."

I wanted to be there and stay strong, but watching him in pain was too much. I followed Billy as Sue rolled him out of the room. I listened to Carlisle giving quiet instruction to the pack to make it as quick as possible.

Billy wheeled out to the porch and I'd just shut the door behind us when the screams started up again. I dropped onto the ground with my head in my hands.

"If I'd just reached him sooner, I could have pulled that newborn off in time," I accused myself in tears. "If I'd just checked for any of them hiding."

"Freedom," Sue tried to assure, but every scream from in the house sent us all into a moment of frozen silence, "We can't change the past. He will heal, that's good. Jacob's strong."

Her words were echoed by Jake's scream and that sent me more tears. I stared angrily at the teeth marks on my arm. A forever reminder of right here right now. Billy caught the stares and lifted my arm up to look at the scar.

"They said you got bit," he said, then flinched at another yell. "How were you not changed?"

"Carlisle sucked out the venom in time," I said softly.

I heard a loud car coming up the gravel and looked up at Bella's truck. She jumped out, stumbling slightly, and ran forward to us.

"Jake?" she whispered in worry.

She was answered with a final lasting scream. Carlisle exited the house a few seconds later. He carried his bag and came to us.

"His body temperature is burning off the morphine fast," he said, "But he's healing properly now. He should be good in a week, maybe ten days. We moved him to his bedroom, since he will probably be there for a little while."

Billy shook his hand without wavering at the contact, "Thank you."

Carlisle nodded to him and then glanced over at me on the ground.

"Are you okay, Freedom?" he asked with his true caring voice, and I nodded.

Carlisle descended the stairs, telling Bella that Jake wanted to talk to her, and left quickly. Bella rushed up the stairs. The wolves all exited the house and she scurried passed them. They all stood in silence with us. I stayed curled up, staring at the scar.

Bella came out quietly and went passed us to her truck. I couldn't hold it back any longer and bolted for the door. I bound in the bedroom and landed beside Jake. He was shivering, still covered in sweat and patched up to hold his limbs in place. I felt a tear roll down my cheek from the sight of him.

He looked up at me with tired eyes, I guessed from the morphine. I leaned down and kissed his lips carefully, afraid to move him even slightly. I stood back up.

"Hey, I wasn't finished," he mock pouted. "Don't make me come up there."

I smiled, glad that he was okay enough to joke. I crouched down and kissed him once more. This time I stood back up and stroked his cheek.

"You need to sleep," I whispered.

He patted the space beside him on his left side. "I've got room."

I curled up next to him, head on his warm shoulder. He put his good arm around me and within a few minutes he was sleeping. I smiled softly and snuggled closer to the warmth, soon drifting off to sleep as well.

**\/READ THIS\/**

**Okay, vague details. I'm not really feeling this story anymore. I'm probably just going to end it in an abrupt, and I'll bet poorly written (even worse than the actual story), ending paragraph or two. Anyyway, I know there is a way to give the story to someone else to write, like giving up the rights for it or something, but I didn't really understand how that worked in the description of it. If anyone wants the story because they want to continue it. MESSAGE ME. Pretty please?**


End file.
